Battlefield
by Hazel Harper
Summary: Jeff and Hazel have been through a lot in their relationship but somehow held it all together. When a new threat begins to plot against them, both of them prepare for battle to protect their love.**3rd in the Hazel/Jeff series**
1. Chapter 1

**The Jeff Hardy/Hazel Harper story continues. Sequel to Lovevsloyalty && Truth Behind the Lies.**

***Chapter 1***

"Jeff, you can't keep doing this to yourself! I can't sit back and watch it anymore!" she screamed at him. Her voice broke as she yelled. Jeff looked at his girlfriend. He loved her but she didn't understand. She never could understand. He'd had a bad few months. Correction, horrible year. He couldn't even pin point the exact moment it changed. First he was attacked in a stairwell, then his house caught fire killing his dog… the pyro-accident, the car accident… then to top it all off, he learned that all of those things were planned by his brother. His only brother had set out to destroy him. Matt's betrayal had also cost him the WWE Heavyweight Title. He couldn't forgive him for that. They'd battled for nearly 3 months before Matt was traded to Raw's roster. Life hadn't gotten too much better after Matt was traded either. Then he set his sights onto the title again and unfortunately that meant dealing with a long time nemesis, Edge to be exact. The same man who had nearly destroyed his relationship with his girlfriend. The title was always almost in his grasp but somehow Edge would manage to cheat it away from him. She'd stood by him through it all. Finally, he had the opportunity to win the title. It was his. A ladder match. It would be Jeff Hardy's time to shine. And it was… for about 5 minutes. After a grueling match with Edge and when he could barely stand… here came Mr. Money in the Bank himself. C.M. Punk. What a punk. Just like that his championship dreams were gone as swiftly as it came. Teddy Long had been supportive about the whole situation, giving Jeff matches to win the title back but somehow, Punk, like Edge, always seemed to find a loop hole and escape as the champion. Being the champion consumed him. It was all he cared about. He loved her, it wasn't like he didn't, but all the wrongs he'd endured consumed him more than her love. She tilted her head and looked at him. The man she'd fell in love with seemed like he didn't exist. He was cold and systematic now. They'd been engaged for over a year with no definite wedding plans yet. She tried to be supportive, but it was becoming harder and harder as his desire for gold led him into dangerous matches. She knew he deserved the gold; he'd more than earned it over the year…

"Jeff," she called softly.

He tilted his head up but half looked at her. "Yea?"

"You want to get out of here?" she asked trying to smile.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll catch up…" he muttered.

"Jeff!" she screamed realizing he wasn't listening to a thing she said.

His head shot up at her, "What Hazel?!?"

His reaction caught her off guard. "Nothing." She said sadly as she threw her hands up into the air with frustration. "I'm leaving. You stay and do whatever it is you're doing. "She said angrily as she picked up her duffle and walked to the door. "I love you."

"Mmmhmmm…" he replied.

Part of her wanted to scream at him. The other part knew it was pointless. She turned and slammed the door behind her. Her heart was breaking. She loved Jeff, but she wasn't happy with him anymore. He was too consumed with the title to even notice her. He couldn't even look at her or say 'I love you' anymore. She could feel the tears welding in her eyes as she lowered her head to avoid someone seeing her looking upset as she left the arena, waving bye to certain people as she walked. She wanted to go home. She turned the corner quickly and felt herself hit something. The force pushed her backwards and she looked up startled from the ground where she'd fallen.

"Hey, Hazel, are you ok?"

A small smile crossed her face. "I'm fantastic, Chris."

Jericho offered her his hand and he helped her to her feet. "Sorry about that. I didn't see you. Speedy Gonzales." He looked behind me, "You owe someone money? You were booking…." He joked.

"I wish that's why…" she sighed.

Chris looked at her. They'd spent 6 months being each other only ally. Back when everyone turned on her for what Edge had started. He cared for her and he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

She smiled at him. "You don't want to know, just fed up."

"Jeff's going through a rough time. Whatever he's doing, I don't think he's trying to piss you off." He said smiling. "Jeff loves you, Haze."

"I used to believe that… now I don't know." She replied sadly.

Jericho looked at her, "That's not good…"

"He cares more about that belt than me. We haven't even made any plans for the wedding… I don't even think he cares about me anymore. He can't even say he loves me anymore." She started to sob.

"Aww, Hazel, shh." He said pulling her into a hug. "It'll be ok."

"I'm not happy… "She sobbed.

Jericho held her as she sobbed onto his chest. "If you're not happy… leave him. Give yourselves a break. Give him time to get his ego in check and get back together later."

Hazel pulled away from Jericho and wiped her eyes. She saw Edge approaching them. She turned to Jericho, "Thanks Chris…" she said as she turned to leave.

"Am I interrupting something?" Edge questioned.

Hazel shook her head. "Congrats on winning the Tag Team belts."

"That's right, you don't manage any winners anymore… I forgot." Edge snapped.

"Wow, they really have your tag team named the right thing. 'Team Ego' suits you." She snapped back.

"You want me to spear you again?" he raged.

"I'd love to see you try." She said giving him the 'I dare you'

"Hey!" Jericho said. "Knock it off. Edge, leave her alone." Jericho turned to Hazel, "Think about what I said. If you need somewhere to go, you can manage us."

Edge let out a laugh, "Hazel turn to the bad side? Doubt it."

Hazel wanted to smack Edge upside the head. Instead, she turned to Jericho. "Thanks. I'll let you know."

She went to leave but she heard Edge making a smart comment. 'Don't call us… we won't call you either." She spun around and faced them. "Yo keep it up… I might have to join the dark side just to teach you a lesson." She said as she turned to leave.

*************************

**To Be Continued???**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Update time! As always, please R&R. **

***Chapter 2***

After Hazel had walked off, Edge turned to Jericho. "What's the big deal about Hazel? Who cares?"

"First of all, she's the only person I had back when you fucked up her life. I know her. She's a good person as much as you don't think she is. Besides, you and I aren't the biggest guys in the business. Well, two of the biggest are her brothers. Whoever Hazel aligns with, can pretty much be guaranteed to protection."

"You think she'll really turn on Jeff?"

Jericho shrugged his shoulders. A few moments later, Jeff walked out into the hallway. Edge and Jeff shared an ugly stare down.

"You just missed Hazel." Jericho announced earnestly.

Jeff stared at the two blondes, "Oh really?" he snapped.

Edge sneered at Jeff. "Yes, really. "

Jeff's blood boiled. He hated Edge more than anyone else in the locker room. He was the main reason he was cheated for so long. Now, it was C.M. Punk's fault, but that hatred would never die. After everything Edge had done in the past that affected Jeff, Hazel, even Matt… it was unforgivable. Jeff shrugged it off. There wasn't any reason to fight with Edge if it could weaken his defense for his match against Punk. He pushed his way passed the two blondes and headed towards the parking lot. He saw Hazel had already left. Probably heading towards their hotel in her rental more than likely. When he arrived at the hotel, she was already there. Jeff sat on the bed and waited until the shower turned off. Hazel bounced out of the bathroom in a towel, water dripped from her long brunette hair. The sight of Jeff startled her.

"Jeff…" she muttered staring at him in shock, "I didn't think you'd be here this soon. I would have waited for you to leave if I knew you'd be right behind me."

He stared at her. She looked beautiful wearing only the towel, with her hair still wet hanging around her face in a mess of curls. He loved her even if he hadn't been the best boyfriend in the world as of late. He couldn't remember the last time he'd hugged her, kissed her, told her he loved her… he couldn't remember the last time he asked her what she wanted… he was a horrible boyfriend and he realized that she truly loved him, if for no other reason than her unwavering presence. She stared at him oddly. "You ok?" she asked sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

He breathed in her scent, a mixture of Dove soap and her body lotion. "Haze, I love you."

"I love you too." She said smiling at him.

He took her hand into his and stared into her bright hazel eyes. "I'm sorry if I haven't showed you how much you mean to me. I've just been dealing with a lot and I know you've been trying to help me… I just never realized how much I let this consume me." He said honestly.

Hazel stared at him. He looked broken and wounded. He stared at the carpet as he finished his last sentence. She smiled weakly at him as she nudged his chin to face her. "I love you more than you will ever know." She said leaning towards him to kiss his lips lightly.

Jeff placed his arms around her as she pushed his back towards the bed and they shared a passionate kiss.

**+Next Show+**

With a new and renewed relationship, Jeff and Hazel walked into the arena hand-in-hand and all smiles. Jericho and Edge stood watching the two as they walked in. "It looks like they fix their issue." Edge announced smugly to Jericho. "Looks like we're on our own."

Jericho stared at Hazel and offered a small smile. "We'll see. Tonight it's us verse C.M. Punk and Hardy. That should be interesting to watch to say the least."

"Punk does like to piss Hardy off so this should be interesting to see. Plus, remember Punk's eye injury. Maybe we can get Punk to attack Hazel 'on accident' then we win and Jeff will destroy Punk." Edge laughed.

Jericho stared at Edge with a twisted stare. "Why do you always want Hazel to get hurt? What's wrong with you?!"

"It'd be funny?" Edge laughed.

Jericho wasn't laughing.

"Do you like her or something? I mean you act like she's the love of your life." Edge sneered.

"I care for her. She's a good person…." Jericho began.

"Oh God, don't act like that. If you want her, take her from him. Don't act all noble." Edge sneered.

Hazel walked up towards the two blondes. "Hey Chris." She smiled at him, and then sneered at Edge.

"I don't get a greeting?" Edge laughed.

"I don't greet animals." She laughed then turned back to face Jericho. "I saw the match for tonight. I don't like it." She looked up and saw Edge was too interested in their conversation. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Walk with me." Jericho said nudging Hazel away from Edge. "I'm not going to gun for Jeff. I'm thinking Punk might turn on him."

"Thank you, Chris." She smiled at him as she placed her hand onto his shoulder. "Thanks for understanding."

"You coming out with Jeff tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Things are better?"

She blushed, "Yeah."

Jeff walked up towards them and smiled at Hazel. "Hey Jericho." He said wrapping his arm around Hazel. "We need to get ready for our match." He said kissing Hazel on the forehead. "Bye, Chris." Hazel said as she walked away with Jeff.

Jericho tilted his head and watched as they walked off. He walked back to find Edge, who was talking to Punk. Jericho approached them and looked at them oddly.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just bullshitting." Edge answered quickly.

"I'll see you guys later." Punk said walking away.

Jericho stared at Edge. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing." Edge answered with a sly smile.

*********************************************

**Feedback please & thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3***

Hazel stood outside the ring watching intently. She wondered how Jeff and Punk's 'team work' would be considering the fact that they hated each other. She glanced to the other side and saw Edge and Jericho. Surprisingly, Punk and Jeff seemed to be getting along or at least for the match. Hazel stood at ring side cheering for them as the match continued inside the ring. Edge was in the ring with Punk when he eye-raked Punk's injured eye. Hazel jumped onto the apron trying to get the referee's attention. Edge sneered at her as the referee ordered her to get down from the apron. Punk managed to tag in Jeff. Hazel stared at Punk questioningly. Jeff was positive that Punk's injury was faux, but she wasn't sure what to believe. Punk did seem to be a little over dramatic about his eye. Hazel directed her attention into the ring where Jeff was being viciously attacked by Edge. Every time Jeff came close to the turnbuckle, Punk would refuse to be tagged in. Hazel watched as Jeff's frustrations began to boil over. Jericho and Edge took advantage of the situation to tear into Jeff. After the second attempt, Hazel became irate. She tugged Punk from the turnbuckle and brought him to the floor next to her.

"What are you doing?" she screamed at him pointing to the ring. "This isn't a handicap match!"

Punk continued to hold his eye and stare at Hazel. "My eye. I can't see. I'm sorry."

"Then go to the back! You're not helping at all!" she continued to scream shoving him. "He needs your help." She yelled pointing towards a barely standing Jeff.

Punk climbed up onto the apron and stuck his hand out for Jeff, who could barely reach. She continued to cheer for her boyfriend as he reached closer and closer for his extended hand. Right as Jeff neared his hand towards Punk's, Hazel watched in shock as Punk pulled away from Jeff for a third time. Irritation within Hazel had boiled over and she jumped onto the apron.

"I can't believe you!" she screamed at Punk, smacking him on his chest unaware that Edge was eyeing her.

Edge smiled to himself as he Irish-whipped Jeff into his team's turnbuckle, sending Jeff crashing into Punk and Hazel. Punk was able to side step Jeff's impact, but Hazel was knocked from the apron onto the mat outside the ring. Jeff and Punk gazed down at Hazel. Jeff took the opportunity to tag himself out of the match and went to his girlfriend's side as the referee ordered Punk into the match.

"Haze. You ok?" Jeff asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied sitting up-right. "He saw you coming. His eye injury isn't as serious as he makes it out to be." She huffed holding her head in pain.

Jeff climbed onto the apron after helping Hazel to her feet. Punk neared the turnbuckle to tag Jeff in, but Jeff had a shocking surprise for his partner. Hazel had to laugh as she watched Jeff fake an eye injury of his own and threw himself from the ring apron. Punk gazed at Jeff with wonder in his eyes. After Punk was pinned, Jeff offered an apology for the loss of the match and exited the ring quickly with Hazel at his side. As they neared the stage, Jeff revealed his uninjured hazel eyes to his adversary. Punk sat inside the ring looking extremely angry at Jeff for his actions.

"I can't believe him! What a bastard!" Jeff cursed as he double checked Hazel from her fall.

Punk stormed backstage and proceeded to get into Jeff's face. "What was that? Huh?" Punk demanded shoving Jeff backwards. "My injury is serious whether you believe me or not."

"Then how'd you see me coming towards you and Hazel? You were turned facing her, with your bad eye facing the ring!"

"Guys!" Hazel interjected trying to place herself between the two men.

"You drug addict! You're lucky you have a job still!" Punk screamed then turned to Hazel. "She's the best thing you got going on for you and look at what you've put her through. You ever gotten high or drunk and beat her?!"

Punk's accusations were unbelievable. Hazel stepped closer to Punk and shoved him backwards. "Don't you dare talk about things you have no clue about!" she screamed as she began to slap his face repeatedly.

Jeff pulled her away from him and led her away. Punk rose to his feet and held his face; she'd nailed him at least twice in his bad eye. Edge approached Punk with a smile on his lips.

"She's a vicious little thing isn't she?" he laughed.

Punk looked at Edge and nodded slightly.

"Jeff lets Hazel handle his business… isn't it annoying? Maybe you need to shut up Hazel, if only for a little while." Edge said still grinning.

"What do you have in mind?" Punk asked raising an eyebrow.

Edge shrugged his shoulders, "Put her to sleep." He laughed.

*****************************

**To Be Continued?**


	4. Chapter 4

**+Chapter 4+**

Punk glared at Edge. "What good would that do?"

"Teach her a lesson. Show Jeff that he can't always protect her…. I don't really know. I would just find it comical." Edge laughed.

Jericho walked towards the two men with a questioning look upon his face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing major. Just talking about our matches tonight." Edge smiled.

Jericho raised an eyebrow and glared at the two men. Hazel strolled into the hallway and waved across the room at Jericho, who blushed and waved back. Edge laughed and looked at Jericho. "Yeah she's a friend…"

C.M. Punk looked from Jericho to Hazel. "What does she see in Jeff anyway? I mean she's hot. She can wrestle… she's got a good head on her shoulders…."

"She's got a fire in her…" Jericho muttered.

"And she's got an amazing body." Edge finished.

Hazel walked up to the three men and looked at them suspiciously. "You boys ok?"

All three of them nodded their heads and stared at her. She looked at the men and wondered how Jeff would feel knowing she was in such close proximity to two of his most hated rivals. She adjusted her shirt strap and turned to them. "You see the matches for tonight?"

"Yeah…." Jericho muttered.

"I get to wrestle Michele McCool. I'm confused but I'll take it." She turned to Edge. "Good luck with Jeff tonight. I'm sure he won't hurt you too much." She laughed patting Jericho on the shoulder before walking away.

"Oh she loves to toy with me!" Edge exclaimed after Hazel was out of hearing range. "It's been like this since she broke up with me. She drives me nuts!"

Jericho laughed. "I think you want to protect her. Not have her taken out."

Edge pondered the statement for a moment and laughed it off. "Yeah right."

Jericho left Punk and Edge a moment later. Edge turned to Punk. "I need your help."

*******************************

Jeff watched Hazel wrestle Michele McCool as he prepared for his match. This match was a warm up for Hazel, nothing more and before he realized it, Hazel was being announced as the winner. She quickly walked into their locker room and smiled at her boyfriend. "Hey Babe." She announced happily. "You almost ready for your match?"

"Yeah, are you going to come down with me?"

"Of course! I know you don't like no DQ matches but I won't get hurt." she laughed as she changed out of her ring gear into a tight pair of jeans and a black halter top. Jeff stared at her in amazement. "I love that shirt."

She grinned at his reaction to her cleavage. "Thanks it's new. Are you ready? The sooner you get the match over with… the sooner you can take the top off." She smirked as she kissed his cheek.

Jeff walked out to the ring with Hazel by his side as Edge stood in the ring waiting for him. Edge sneered at Jeff as Hazel kissed him and stood cheering outside of the ring. For Edge, Hazel was the one who got away. She had left him for what she claimed to be his own good and always was around him, circling like a Paraná. During the match, Jeff knocked Edge from the ring and Punk charged the ring attacking Jeff violently. Punk nailed Jeff onto the mat and left him unmoving on the mat. Hazel climbed to the apron and began yelling at Punk.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed at him.

Punk sneered at her and smiled at her. She shoved him and he laughed a little at her. Jeff was still down on the mat, but he was beginning to stir beneath her. Punk laughed and quickly grabbed her arm, dragging her towards himself. He picked her up onto his shoulders, preparing for the GTS, she struggled trying to free herself from his grasp. Jeff was coming to slowly. Hazel continued to struggle against Punk. Suddenly, Punk's grasp on her released and she felt herself lowering towards the mat. She stared at Edge, who had just low-blowed Punk. Her eyes looked at him with confusion. Edge hated her. She hated him. Why would he save her? She gazed at him as she rolled outside the ring. Punk retreated quickly to the back. Jeff was to his feet now and was battling Edge. Jeff hit him once in the kidneys and pushed him into the turnbuckle. Edge dropped to his feet and the referee pushed Jeff away. Hazel wondered what was going on. The referee called for the E.M.T.s to come ringside for Edge.

"What happened?" she called to Jeff as he came close enough to her.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "He just went down."

They walked to the back and saw Edge on the stretcher. "What's going on?"

"Possible torn ACL." The one medical staff said.

Hazel stared at Edge. He had saved her from a GTS. "Thanks, Edge." She said offering him a small smile.

"No problem Haze."

Jeff looked from his girlfriend to Edge. Hazel and Jeff continued to their locker room in an uncomfortable silence. "I hope he's ok." She muttered softlty.

"Why's that? You never cared before."

"He saved me from Punk. He didn't have to and honestly I never thought he'd be the one to help me." She continued softly.

Jeff shot her a nasty look. "How can you say that? Edge? You can't feel sorry for him. After everything he's done to you and me… just everything he's done? How can you feel sorry for him?"

She shrugged. She really didn't know. For the first time in years, Edge seemed like the Edge she once loved.

***********************

**To Be Continued?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's rushed. I'm going to _The Night Of Champions_ in Philly tonight but wanted to post this first. Enjoy! **

**+Chapter 5+**

Hazel stood outside of the hospital pondering if she was making a huge mistake even just being there. Edge was hurt badly, so badly in fact that he required surgery, so that's why she was there. His saving her from Punk had sent her mind on a twisted journey. She had forgotten that a sweet, caring Edge existed inside the pompous and arrogant man known as Edge. She fiddled with her fingers before deciding to go into the hospital. She found the room that he was in and noticed him sleeping as she walked in. He turned his head and looked at her sleepily. "Haze?"

She looked at him as he tried to clear the sleep from his eyes. "Um… hi?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he straightened himself.

She honestly didn't know why she was there. It didn't make sense at all. She sighed and stared at him. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She looked down and wondered if she'd made a huge mistake. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come." She said turning to leave.

"Haze." He called from the bed. She turned slowly to face him. "You don't have to go. I just know that Jeff wouldn't want you here."

That was true. Jeff would probably hit the roof if he knew she wasn't shopping with the divas like she was supposed to be doing. She had a burning question on her mind and only Edge could clear the mystery for her.

"Why'd you stop Punk?" she asked bluntly.

Edge stared at her. "You don't deserve to be battered because of who you date. Punk was trying to toy with Jeff by hurting you and I didn't want that to happen."

She looked at him as he smiled at her. For the longest time, they couldn't be in the same room as each other without trying to kill one another, now he seemed like the Edge she'd met years earlier as a teenager. There were a lot of things that didn't need to be said but Edge's actions had clearly ended the feud between the former lovers. Back at the arena, everyone seemed to be split on Edge and his injury. Most people looked forward to the time without him around to wreck havoc on everyone. Jeff was getting the blame from a few on causing the injury. Hazel had a match against McCool for the Women's Title that night, so she tried to prepare for the match and not worry about Edge or Jeff. During her title match, Punk ran down to the ring and glared at her. Jeff quickly followed and stood on the outside assuring his girlfriend that Punk would not interfere. Punk glared at Jeff from across the ring and grabbed Hazel's foot when she neared the ropes, causing her to trip. Jeff charged Punk and attacked him. As the men battled on the outside, Hazel had lost her focus on McCool and was more intently watching the men on the outside. McCool took the opportunity to slide Hazel to the outside of the ring. Before she realized it, Jeff was running on the protection wall and took flight knocking her backwards into the ring post. The referee didn't see the exchange, and Punk waved for McCool to push Hazel into the ring. Punk continued to battle Jeff as McCool threw Hazel into the ring and pinned her. Frustration boiled inside of Jeff as he crawled into the ring to tend to Hazel, who was sitting up on the mat with her head in her hands. He placed his hand onto her shoulder and she shrugged him away and shot him a nasty look. "Hazel, I'm sorry." He muttered.

She said nothing and rolled herself out of the ring and began walking up towards the stage. Jeff knelt in the ring looking perplexed by her actions. Backstage, Jeff couldn't locate Hazel anywhere. He tried to find her in all of the normal places that she'd be, but couldn't find her anywhere. Jeff had a match against Hazel's brother, Kane, that night which he really wasn't happy about. "Jeff," a voice called. "It's time."

He sighed and stood ready to enter the arena. He battled Kane to the best of his ability but his mind was still focused on Hazel. During the match, Punk ran down into the match and began to interfere, leading to a DQ. Hazel ran out quickly as Punk began to lay into Jeff. She slid into the ring and neared the two men, giving a slight smirk as she passed. Jeff stared at her, she looked different, and her eyes seemed hollow and cold. Punk released his hold on Jeff as Hazel stood before them. Jeff looked at her with concern in his eyes. She gazed at him and offered a hint of sadness. She lowered her head and then raised her eyes to Jeff's. In a swift motion she kicked Jeff in the midsection and preformed the Twist of Fate to her lover to the displeasure of many of the fans. She lowered her head as she walked away from Jeff's fallen body and headed towards the back with Kane.

***************************

**To Be Continued?**


	6. Chapter 6

**+Chapter 6+**

Jeff couldn't believe what had happened in the ring. Even after seeing the footage replay over and over he still couldn't believe that Hazel would turn on him. Was she just mad at him for what had happened during her match? Or was it really over between them? He wasn't sure but he needed to find out. Holding his head as he walked towards the back, he scanned the room for Hazel. She was nowhere to be found and he was unsure of what locker room she'd be in considering he was still thrown through the loop on her actions in general. He heard a laugh coming from behind him and he turned to see C.M. Punk standing against the wall staring at him. Punk wasn't the laugh that he heard though, upon turning to face Punk he saw Hazel standing in close proximity to Punk. Now, Jeff was extremely confused as to what was going on. Punk almost did the GTS on Hazel, why would she align with him after that? Did she align with him? He wasn't sure, but he was about to find out. Hazel stood to Punk's right side as Jeff approached the duo. He didn't even care about Punk. His concern was with Hazel. Punk was just a minor inconvenience but Jeff didn't care. He stared at Hazel; she looked at him coldly and turned back to Punk. Jeff walked towards Hazel and stared at her as she tried not to notice him.

"Can we talk?" he asked her.

She smiled and looked up at him with her big eyes, "What about?"

Jeff was confused by her playfulness and also by Punk's presence. He looked at her questioningly. "Can we talk… alone?" he asked looking at Punk.

She let out a soft laugh. "I can't make him leave. It's a free country." Jeff stared at her in disbelief. Punk walked away from the pair.

"What's wrong with you?!" he asked becoming more and more agitated.

Hazel's eyes narrowed as she stared at him. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? For months it's been about you. I didn't even exist to you until a few weeks ago. It's been about the championship. That's all you care about." She spat at him. "Then you kill my chances by knocking me down! Punk wasn't attacking me so why did you come down?!"

He looked at her in disbelief. "Are you serious? Why was he down there then? Especially after he tried to GTS you I'm surprised you'd even ask me why I came down to the ring!"

"It wasn't your place. Not anymore!"

He looked at her and shook his head. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't want to be second best anymore." She sighed softly.

"You're not! Hazel, you mean more to me than anything else! I know I haven't proven this to you but I'm telling you that you are number one to me."Jeff pleaded.

She couldn't look into his eyes. She loved him and his eyes could make her change her mind on what she knew she had to do. Jeff reached out for her hand, but she pulled away. "You need to do what you need to do without me." She said sadly.

"Hazel?" he called her name as he looked at her. She tried to keep a straight face and not let on that this was killing her to walk away from him. "I love you! Don't walk away from what we have!" Jeff pleaded.

She gazed down at her ring finger, which was the resting spot of the engagement ring that Jeff had given her a year and a half ago. She sighed as she spun it from her finger and placed it into the palm of her hand. Jeff watched her as she handed him back the ring, saying nothing. She didn't need to say anything; he knew what she was doing. She walked away, leaving Jeff dumbfounded in the hallway. He couldn't cry. He wasn't angry. He couldn't feel anything but the numbness that now overtook his body. She walked away from him and had disappeared before he realized she was gone. For the first time that he ever remembered he was alone. Hazel was gone. Matt hated him. He was truly alone now.

**+Meanwhile+**

Hazel felt the tears brimming on her eyes. She loved Jeff so much that it was killing her to walk away from him. She never wanted this. Sometimes, what needs to happen and what you want to happen are two completely different things. She turned the hallway corner and stood outside a familiar locker room. She knocked on the door as she tried to compose herself. The door flew open, and there stood Jericho, as if he'd been expecting her. He grinned at her as he let her into the room.

"You look terrible." He noted as he motioned for her to sit. She gave him a look that could kill as she remained standing.

"Tell me again what this plan is?" she demanded.

Jericho sighed. "All I know is that you needed to free yourself from Jeff."

"But why?!" she demanded as her voice was beginning to break from frustration.

"Hazel. I don't know. If you don't know either then I don't know why you broke up with Hardy. All I know is what I'm supposed to do."

She eyed him curiously. "What's your job?"

"Well, originally it was just to retain the Unified Tag Titles are Night of Champions… but now with Edge being injured, I have to pick a new co-champion."

"Who do you have in mind?" she asked.

He laughed. "I can't tell you just yet."

There was a knock at the door; Hazel looked at Jericho wondering who else would be knocking on the door. Jericho opened the door and there stood Hazel's oldest brother with Michele McCool.

Hazel stared at her brother and she wondered why he was back all of a sudden. She looked at Jericho curiously. Taker looked at his sister and a smile escaped his rigid lips. "Hazel, I see you're right on schedule with the plan."

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "This was your plan?"

He nodded his head. "You know Michele right?"

Hazel looked at the bleach blonde under her brother's arm. "Yeah." She muttered.

"Well, you two will be good friends I am sure." Taker laughed. "And Jericho here," he motioned for Jericho to come to his side. "Will be a great addition to our circle."

Hazel looked around her in disbelief. She had no clue what she'd just entered into or what this 'plan' her brother had in mind would entail.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**To Be Continued?**


	7. Chapter 7

**+Chapter 7+**

Hazel stared at her brother and Michelle feeling unable to move in any direction. What was this plan that Taker had concocted and why did she have to leave Jeff for the plan to work? Taker looked at his sister and smiled.  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I don't know. Do I?" she snapped back without thinking.

Jericho looked at Hazel wondering if Taker would become irate with her for her reply. She didn't care really. She'd walked away from Jeff for no reason. Broken his heart for a plan that her brother had thought up. She'd hurt him too badly to even try to take it back now. Taker grinned at his sister. "Why are you upset? You left Jeff. You didn't even know why you were supposed to but you did without question. That's what I love about you; you do what needs to be done with no questions. It either makes you incredibly stupid or loyal."

Hazel's frustrations boiled over. "But why did I have to leave him?!" she demanded.

"Jeff is one of the most talented superstars in the WWE…"

"…So why'd you want me to leave him?!" she cut her brother off.

Taker's laughter had been replaced by a slowly brooding anger. "You will learn eventually…"he said pushing past her with Michelle.

Hazel glared at Jericho. She knew he knew more than she did about the plan. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "You'll learn to live without Jeff… I promise you it will get easier. If you follow the plan, everyone will be happy. You were fine with leaving Jeff yesterday." He muttered before walking away from her.

"I wasn't fine with anything! I thought things would be ending differently." She called after him but he never responded.

She twirled a piece of her long brunette hair around her finger trying to figure out what she should do next. She heard someone approach her and looked up to see Punk standing before her.

"Your brother said I'd find you here." He announced looking at her as she glared back at him. Her green eyes focused on him.

"What are you looking for me for?" she snapped.

Punk chuckled as he sensed her anger towards him. "We need to talk about the match tonight."

"What match?"

"Jeff verses me." Punk replied smiling.

"And how do I fit into this?" she demanded.

He looked at her with surprise on her face. "You don't know?" he laughed as she shook her head. "You left Jeff… to align with me."

Hazel's eyes shot up in rage as she looked into the eyes of a man she hated for everything he'd done to Jeff. She shook her head violently as Punk looked on.

"Are you insane?! I'd never side with you!" she screamed feeling like she was in a nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

"It's part of the plan. You need to be ringside with me tonight." He demanded.

"I'd rather be shot." She snapped feeling powerless to the insanity.

Punk laughed at her as he passed her. "That could be arranged. Be out there or else we'll see if I'm bluffing."

She watched as Punk walked away from her. She couldn't react to what was going on around her. It was impossible. She thought back to the first time anyone mentioned the 'plan' to her. When this all originally started, she didn't know that her brother was involved or that she'd have to leave Jeff. 'Maybe this was a big mistake.' She thought to herself. She ran her hands through her hair as she replayed the past few days in her head over and over. It seemed that a small plan had grown into a huge web of deceit and now, she didn't know who to trust and who to watch her back around. Before she knew it, she was face to face with her brother. Fire burned in his eyes as he stared at her. "Punk said you're being difficult! I told you, do what I say and you'll have everything you want!" he spat at her.

She looked at her brother. She wanted to cry. Wanted to scream. "What do I have to do?" she asked softly.

Taker noted her change and backed off of her a bit, "Go to ringside and cheer for Punk. That's all." He stated as he walked away from her. "Get dressed." He called back to her.

Hazel stood in the hallway trying to wrap her mind around the situation. She saw someone standing to her far right. She glanced up and saw Jeff standing there looking at her oddly. He approached her and looked at her, even though she tried not to look into his eyes.

"Hazel… what's going on?" he pressed.

"How long have you been there?" she questioned.

"I saw your brother. What is he making you do? Is this why you left me?" he pressed reaching out for her hands but she pulled away from him. "Hazel, let me help you." He added seeing the tears streaking down her cheeks.

She wiped the tears and adjusted her loose hair away from her face. "I never meant to start a war. You know I never wanna hurt you." She muttered sadly before turning to walk away from him.

He reached out and caught her hand in his. She turned around and stared at their interlocking hands. She knew that if she wanted 'everyone to be happy' she would have to play by her brother's rules and couldn't be close to Jeff. She sadly pulled her hand away from his. 'I'm sorry' she mouthed to him as she walked away.

**+Later the Show+**

Hazel looked at herself in the mirror. She was trying a new look for the show tonight. She figured she was miserable and she wanted everyone to know she was miserable. Her once golden brown hair was now a jet black color and was messily wrapped into a bun. She had dark, smoky eye makeup. She pulled on her tight, black jeans and buttoned the button at the waist. She sighed as she slipped on a white halter top and laced up her boot laces. There was a knock at the door. She rose to her feet and walked to the door. Punk stood there grinning ear to ear when he saw her.

"It's time."

She grabbed her title and followed him to the ramp. Jeff was in the ring when Punk's theme music hit. Hazel walked out with Punk with little enthusiasm. The crowd booed wildly as they realized Hazel was with Punk. As they approached the ring, Jeff eyed Hazel with wide eyes. She couldn't look at Jeff. She knew she'd betrayed him so badly that she just couldn't face him. Punk entered the ring and tried to rally the fans but they were against him. He motioned for Hazel to enter the ring. Even though she didn't want to, she knew that she had to do exactly what the plan was, and as much as she hated it, she had to keep up the charade. Punk held the ropes for her as she walked into the ring. Jeff stared at her in disbelief as Punk wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips. Hazel never agreed to this. She fought Punk's arms and pushed him off of her quickly. She wiped her lips in disgust as Jeff looked at her, realizing that this was part of what her brother wanted her to do. Jeff wiped Punk into the ring post and began wailing into him as Hazel exited the ring. She stood outside the ring, not cheering either competitor. She showed no emotion and it was obvious she wasn't happy being with Punk. The match raged on as Hazel stood on the outside. The crowd began booing as Michelle McCool charged the ring and began attacking Hazel on the outside of the ring. Punk smirked as Jeff became distracted by McCool's interference. Punk set Jeff up for the GTS and nailed it perfectly and pinned Jeff for the 3 count. McCool and Hazel were still battling on the outside of the ring when a loud explosion occurred on the stage. When the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked to see an unexpected visitor had entered the arena.


	8. Chapter 8

**+Chapter 8+**

The explosion went off and nearly scared Hazel to death. She glared up to the stage where the explosion had just ignited and there stood a familiar face. Jeff and Punk were in awe as everyone stared up at the stage. There stood her brother, the Undertaker, in his full Phenom garb. The Ministry of Darkness music played loudly through the arena as Hazel covered her ears and fell into a fetal position. She began tugging at her hair as Michelle stood up and waited for Taker to come to the ring. Punk had wisely bolted from the ring and stood next to the announce table. Jeff rolled from the ring and noticed Hazel in the fetal position terrified to move. Jeff grabbed her and pulled her close to him. She didn't fight him. She stared blankly at him as if she didn't know how to feel about his actions. The Undertaker approached met Michelle who gave him an affectionate look. He placed his hand onto her neck lovingly at first, then he raised her by her neck and her body landed on the mat hard. Taker motioned for Hazel to come to him, but she stood next to Jeff unable to move. Jeff didn't understand why Taker was back. Why now? And what role did Taker have in Hazel and his break up. Jeff positioned himself in front of Hazel and glared at Taker. A smile crossed Taker's lips as Jeff did this. Taker was testing Jeff. He was using Hazel and Jeff's love for her to test him as a man. Taker extended his arms and Jeff ordered Hazel to run. Jeff slid into the ring and came face to face with Taker. A smile crossed Taker's face as Jeff attempted to stand up to him. It was cute. Punk grabbed Hazel and tossed her into the ring. Taker big booted Jeff as Hazel was thrown into the ring. Taker rolled his eyes so all that was visible were the whites of his eyes. He grabbed Hazel and another explosion filled the arena. When the smoke cleared, Taker and Hazel were gone. Jeff lay on the mat coming to and realizing what had happened.

Over the next 3 days, there was no sign of Taker or Hazel. Jeff was determined to find them. He knew she was with Taker. He just hoped she was ok.

**+Meanwhile+**

"Stop struggling! You'll give yourself burns." Taker screamed.

"Untie me!" she screamed at her brother.

"In time."

"No! Now!" she cried struggling to free herself.

He laughed at his sister. "Fine." He said grabbing her tethered hands and cutting the rope.

"Tell me what's going on."

"You'll find out." He laughed.

She folded her arms and drew her body as close together as possible. She wondered what Jeff was doing. She wondered what was going to happen to her.

"Hazel," he called sounding much more loving than he had been. "I want you to know that this has nothing to do with you. I'm testing Jeff. I need to know that he can be what I need him to be."

She looked at him blankly. "Then why am I being held hostage?"

"Because he loves you. You are his heart. Everyone knows that the way to a man is his heart."

"What are you going to do to him?" she demanded.

"Test him."

"What about me?" she asked nervously.

He laughed once more. "You think I'd actually hurt you?"

She shrugged. She wasn't sure. Crazier things had happened. "Tell me the plan then… since you're not going to hurt me."

He laughed once more. "I can't tell you everything… but you said all he cared about was that title…. Now I want to see if you were right."

"It's about the Championship?" she asked.

"In this business it's always about the gold." He stated.

Hazel looked on. She felt like she was in a nightmare.

***************

To Be Continued?


	9. Chapter 9

**+Chapter 9+**

**Night Of Champions-Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. July 31st, 2009.**

Hazel prepared for the night alone in her dressing room, feeling utterly destroyed over the situation. She'd watch for the better part of a year where Jeff struggled. First all of those 'accidents', then finding out Matt was plotting against him… then Edge being in the way of his Championship dreams… then Punk being a thorn in the side. At the Bash, Punk was disqualified in the Championship match, however, Jeff didn't become the Champion. In the four weeks since the Bash, Punk had tried to destroy Jeff week after week. She was accompanying Punk to the ring, but would be cheering for Jeff in her heart. She felt coldness behind her and turned to see her brother.

"Now, if Jeff should win tonight…" he began. "You are free to break your alliance with Punk."

She looked at him. "What?"

"You're the Women's Champion… you need to be with the Champion. Power couple… Jeff was blinded by ambition and you got in the way. Distracted him… now that he thinks you're with Punk, he's got rage against him… so if he wins, you can be with him."

Hazel looked at her brother. "What if I lose my match and Jeff loses?"

Taker raised an eyebrow at his sister. "2 losers… not the image I want for you."

"We won't both always have a title… you make no sense!" she exclaimed as she stormed away from her brother. "Oh God!" she exclaimed seeing Punk walking towards her.

"You ready?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Ready for what? It's the beginning… your match is at the end."

"I'm going out there to talk to those scum bags…"

Hazel hated Punk… but now he was talking about her hometown. "You do realize I grew up in Philly…"

Punk smiled. "Like I said… Philly is full of scum bags."

"Scum bags… nice." She muttered. "You go ahead… I'm only supposed to go out for the match and trust me, I'll be out there."

Jeff stood backstage watching Punk on the monitor as he trashed Philadelphia, and everyone else who didn't believe in just saying no. He was so tired of being reminded of his mistakes over and over… plus not everyone who has a beer is a drunk… it aggravated Jeff to no end.

***Crash!***

Jeff nearly jumped when he heard the crash; he turned to see Hazel behind him, trying to maneuver a large cooler. He looked at her oddly.

"Hey?" he called to her.

She smiled at him. "Hey."

He pointed to the cooler. "What's going on? You need some help?"

"Nah, I'm ok… I just need one of those carts." She laughed pointing at the row of carts against the wall.

"What is in there?" he asked.

"Something for your match." She smiled. "I can't tell you now… it won't be as funny."

Jeff raised an eyebrow.

She laughed. "You know I wouldn't hurt your chances to win the title. Kinda just my way to get retribution for the Philly slamming." She stated covering the cart with a sheet and pushing it out of the way.

Jeff looked at her. He loved her. He wanted to hold her. "I love you…" he blurted out without thinking. She looked surprised at first. "I love you too…" she replied.

"Haze, why aren't we together?" he questioned.

She looked at him. "Taker has high hopes for me and he thought I was getting in the way of you being Champion." She saw Punk coming around the corner. "Good luck tonight."

Jeff saw his opponent nearing them and he understood her actions. Punk gave her a look. "What are you talking to my girl for?" he snapped at Jeff.

"First of all, I am not your girl!" Hazel snapped.

"You will be soon enough!" he snapped back at her.

She turned to Jeff. "I pray to God you teach him some manners! I have my match…" she screamed as she huffed away.

Hazel's match was clean and cut. She was backstage with her belt within no time. Now it was time to prepare for the Main Event. A smirk crossed her face as she planned out her entrance. Punk came to find her when it was time.

"I'm not walking out with you. I told you I want to maintain my own music. I'll be out right after you and Jeff." She stated firmly.

Punk had no choice but to accept her wishes. She watched the monitor as Punk made his way out to the ring. She pushed her cart to the ramp entrance and saw Jeff. He gazed at her questioningly. "I thought you were walking out with Punk."

"I'm not on his side." She smiled. She neared him slowly, making sure she didn't cross any lines. She drew her lips to his and kissed him lightly. "I love you Hardy."

He looked at her as a smile grew on his face. "You have to win this match…"

"I'll do it for you." He smiled as he headed out into the arena.

Hazel entered the arena lastly with her cart which was still covered with the sheet. She stood on the stage and looked at the men in the ring. She drew the microphone to her lips. "Punk, you are a fool. Have you forgotten that I'm from Philly? You think I'm going to let you trash talk my hometown? I don't think so…" she muttered raising the sheet to reveal the cooler. Jeff looked up at her with questions in his eyes. She drew out a beer from the cooler and cracked it open. Punk looked irate as she chugged some of it. "Just say no is your main idea… how about we just say no to you as the Champion?" she screamed as the crowd began to cheer. She smiled at Jeff as she began to walk towards the ring, handing out beer as she walked to the ring. Punk was irate at Hazel's actions. The match began with intense back and forth between the two men. Hazel stood on the outside drinking beer and handing beer to the fans around her. Punk hit the GTS on Jeff, but somehow Jeff kicked out. Hazel began to rally the fans behind Jeff as he built momentum. Punk looked at Hazel with anger in his eyes. He couldn't believe she'd put on this alcoholic display. Punk pushed Jeff into the referee making them both hit the mat. Hazel looked at Punk with a smirk in her eyes. She jumped onto the apron and spit a mouthful of beer into Punk's eyes. Punk acted like he'd be dowsed with acid. Jeff caught him in the Twist of Fate, quickly followed by the Swanton Bomb. The referee counted 1…2…3…

The crowd went nuts. Jeff looked at Hazel with love in his eyes as the referee handed him the belt. Punk looked at Hazel with rage in his eyes as she stood in the ring celebrating with Jeff.

************************

**To Be Continued?**


	10. Chapter 10

**+Chapter 10+**

Since the Night Of Champions, Jeff had been back to his old self. His life was perfect again. He was the World Heavyweight Champ and he had the girl… his girl… Hazel grasped his hand as they walked towards the entrance ramp. Jeff patted the Title as he smiled at Hazel. He felt like a child on Christmas morning.

"You know, I think Johnny deserves this chance." Hazel said to him as she adjusted her top.

"I do too…" Jeff beamed.

Hazel stood on the side of the ring watching the match. Her head turned as the action was exchanged. It resembled a tennis match. In the end, Jeff prevailed with the belt.

'We've been thru the darkest days…this fire burns always…'

Jeff looked at Hazel oddly as he motioned for her to stay outside the ring. They both glared up the ramp as Punk entered the arena. He walked to the ring and raised Jeff hand. Jeff looked at his enemy with wonder in his eyes. Before Jeff could question any further, Punk viciously attacked Jeff.

Hazel watched as Punk battered Jeff around the ring. The rage inside Punk was obvious. He wailed on Jeff repeatedly as Hazel watched, powerless to do anything. Punk threw Jeff around like a rag doll into the security walls. Finally, he walked away from Jeff's lifeless body. Hazel quickly ran to his side.

"Jeff…" she mumbled as she looked to the referee for help. He didn't respond to her voice. She felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck as she turned to come face to face with Punk. Hatred burned in his eyes as he stared at the slender brunette. Hazel continued to grasp Jeff's hand as Punk stared at her. Panic filled her body as the stare down continued. A sick smile crossed Punk's face as he grabbed Hazel's hand from Jeff's and forced her to her feet.

"You little bitch!" he screamed into her face as she tried to free herself from his grasp. "You think you can spit beer into my eyes and make me lose my title?!"

"Let me go!" she screamed as she continued to struggle against his weight.

"Let you go?" he spat into her face. "Let you go?!"

Jeff was beginning to move slowly on the mat, still unknowing of the situation. Punk smiled at Hazel as he shoved her into the steel steps before continuing his attack on Jeff. The pain of the steps knocked the wind out of Hazel as she lay on the mat holding her side as she struggled to get back to her feet. Punk tossed Jeff over the announce table and turned to face the crowd, which was booing wildly. Hazel was slowly attempting to get to her feet and a smile crossed his face once more. Hazel's eyes caught his as she rose to her feet.

"What's wrong with you?!" she screamed trying to see if Jeff was ok.

Punk laughed menacingly at her. "You care so much about your boyfriend… why don't you check on him?!" he screamed as he gripped her wrist. He forced a kiss upon her before lifting her from her feet. His hand gripped her neck as he threw her over the announce table on top of Jeff. He laughed as he walked away. As the referees pulled Hazel from on top of Jeff, Punk's voice filled the air. Hazel couldn't understand a word he said, but she knew his voice anywhere. She stood feeling light headed, holding her neck and side, as the referees helped Jeff to his feet. He weakly looked at his girlfriend as he looped his arms over two of the referees' necks. Hazel followed slowly behind Jeff as they made their way to the back.

"Hazel…" a voice called.

She weakly looked at the EMT who was waiting for her. "Take care of Jeff first… I'm fine." She tried to smile as she held her side.

Jeff was beginning to come to while the EMTs worked on him. Hazel heard Jeff screaming as he fought the medics trying to get to his feet.

"Jeff, calm down…" she said quietly as she grabbed his hand into hers. "Let them work on you…"

Jeff looked at her and saw the red marks around her neck. His eyes grew angry.

"He put his hands on you?!" he demanded already knowing the answer.

Hazel tried to offer a smile to calm him. It was no use. Jeff ran his hands over his face in frustration. John Morrison walked up behind Hazel and put his hand onto her shoulder. "Are you ok? How's Jeff?"

Morrison's touch caused her to jump, but she offered him a small smile. "I'll be ok… Jeff's going to kill him as soon as he's allowed off the gurney."

Jeff walked over towards them weakly. He placed his hand onto Hazel's lower back, making her cry out in pain as she doubled over between the two men.

"Hazel… shit I'm sorry Babe..." Jeff said sadly.

"I can't believe that shit head…" John said looking at Jeff sympathetically. "Hazel, you need to get checked out… he might have hurt you badly…"

Jeff didn't wait for a protest or consent from her before he ushered her over to the medical attention. John stood next to Jeff.

"You know I have you and Hazel's back… Punk had no right to touch her and I'll stand with you against him whenever you need me." Morrison said honestly giving Jeff a pat on the back before walking off.

****************

To Be Continued?


	11. Chapter 11

**+Chapter 11+**

"I need you to stay backstage… please? I don't want anything to happen to you." Jeff said softly as he kissed Hazel's lips. "I love you and I know you want to help but I can't do what I need to do if I'm worried about him coming after you again."

He smiled at her as she agreed to stay behind for his Championship match. On the monitor, Punk was doing his usual mouth piece about drugs and alcohol. Hazel rolled her eyes as she watched him. He made her sick. Not everyone who drinks are drunks… she especially didn't like the way Punk always tried to paint Jeff as a drunk and a druggie. Jeff's music filled the arena as he did his usual dance to the ring. Before the match even began, the two men began attacking each other viciously. This was the first time since the assault that they had seen each other. The referees finally parted the two and pulled them to opposite corners in hopes to regain some order. Even Teddy Long was out in the ring in hopes to settle things. Vince's music hit and there he was, on Smackdown just like that. Hazel wondered what was going to happen and as Vince spoke, one thing stuck in her mind. "Special enforcer"

Jeff stormed back into the locker room and threw his water bottle against the wall. Hazel stared at him with questions in her eyes.

"Special enforcer? Who could it be?" Jeff asked.

"Hopefully someone neutral?" Hazel asked trying to smile.

"Hopefully…" he sighed.

Hazel bit her upper lip as she stared at Jeff, "I'm coming out with you for the match…" Jeff shot her a look of disapproval. "Jeff, it might be someone who will help Punk win. I need to be out there with you. I'll be careful and if things look really bad, I'll run away. I promise." She said firmly looking into his eyes.

Jeff sighed. "Ok…" he replied knowing that there was nothing he could say to deter her.

There was a knock on the door and there stood Kane. Hazel tilted her head as she faced her brother. "Haze, Taker wants you." He said before turning back in the direction of the locker room. Hazel looked at Jeff and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back…" she said jumping up and following her brother. "Kane!" she called after him as she tried to catch up. "What's going on?"

"Just wait…" he said firmly.

"Will this take long? I need to go out with Jeff for his match…"

Kane gave her a look of annoyance. "I don't know. He just asked me to get you." He said opening the locker room door.

Hazel began to walk in as she talked. "We're still trying to figure out who the enforcer is…" she stopped in mid-sentence as she came face to face with Matt Hardy. He was wearing a referee shirt. Her mouth dropped. "You!" she screamed. "You're the enforcer?!"

Matt refused to look at her, instead he looked through her. Hazel looked at her brothers and at Jeff's brother. Matt was going to be the special enforcer for Jeff's Championship match… considering the past, Matt was not going to be helping Jeff at all. She ran her hands over her face as she felt a mix of feelings. She looked at Matt.

"Matt…" she called softly.

He avoided looking at her, but she knew he seemed uncomfortable. Hazel looked at him, her eyes pleading him to look at her.

"Matt… please…" she continued. He gazed at her.

"Hazel, leave the boy alone. Obviously, he's the enforcer…" Taker said with frustration in his voice.

"The enforcer is supposed to be impartial! Matt hates Jeff!" she screamed. "Why did you send for me? To prepare Jeff or something?!" she screamed.

"You need to settle down."

Hazel extended her finger at her brother. "You have no right to tell me to settle down! I don't know whether I can trust you or not!" she screamed as she stormed out of the room.

Taker laughed as he looked at Matt. "She's still feisty as ever."

"I see…"

"Now listen, I don't care what the situation between you and Jeff is… all that I know is that Punk put his hands on her last week so if you do nothing else, make sure he doesn't touch my sister." Taker said sternly.

Hazel burst into the locker room and sent the door smashing into the wall. Jeff jumped up at the noise and he turned to see Hazel looking extremely upset.

"What is it?"

"Matt's the special enforcer!" she screamed

Jeff looked at her in disbelief, however at the same time, Matt's music began playing and he walked to the ring in a referee shirt. "Stay here." He said as he walked towards the stage entrance.

"No! Matt's never hurt me! I need to be out there!" she screamed as she ran after him.

Punk stood by the entrance as well. "This will be easy considering the fact that the enforcer hates you more than I do…" he said laughing. "Hey Beautiful." He said blowing a kiss Hazel's way.

Jeff's music hit and he tugged Hazel's arm as they passed Punk. Jeff knew that Hazel wanted to hurt him for his actions, but there just wasn't time for her to get her digs in just yet. Hazel stood on the outside as Matt and Jeff had a stare down in the ring. Matt refused to look Jeff in the face the whole time. Punk made his way towards the ring with a huge smile on his face. The match began and Matt stood outside the ring, watching the match intensely. Hazel cheered for Jeff as she watched the match ping pong between the two. After an impressive show, Jeff threw Punk from the ring and executed the cross body. Hazel wisely stepped to safety. Jeff came face to face with Matt after he tossed Punk back into the ring. Hazel returned to her place as the brothers had a stare down. Matt saw Punk preparing for something in the ring. Jeff saw Matt shove Hazel just in time to avoid the baseball slide. Jeff jumped into the ring and began to battle Punk. Hazel looked at Matt and smiled at him. "Thanks" she muttered softly. Punk had Jeff pinned and the referee was about to count 3 when Matt pulled the referee from the ring and began fighting with Punk.

"What are you doing?!" Punk screamed at the brunette.

"Don't you ever try to touch or hurt her again!" he screamed pointing at Hazel.

Jeff rolled Punk up and Matt quickly counted to three, naming Jeff the winner. After the match, Punk went ballistic and even tried to follow Matt to the back. Hazel slid into the ring and aided Jeff who could barely stand. Punk faced them from the ramp as a sadistic smile crossed his lips. He charged the ring and as Hazel attempted to bolt from the ring like she'd promised Jeff, Punk gripped her hands. Jeff laid struggling to get to his feet as he watched in horror as Punk raised Hazel to his shoulders. She fought with all of her might to free herself, but it was useless. Jeff struggled to his feet, but it was too late. Punk slammed Hazel with the GTS and laughed as her body lay motionless on the mat. Jeff screamed in horror as he struggled to get close to his love. Punk laughed at his helplessness and began to attack him viciously. Jeff couldn't even fight back. Punk began smacking Jeff with a chair, and to add insult to injury, he placed the chair around Jeff neck and slammed him into the ring post. The referees and medical staff rushed to the ring and began working on Hazel and Jeff.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**to be continued?**


	12. Chapter 12

+Chapter 12+

Jeff withered in pain as the referees carefully removed the steel chair from around his neck. He felt as if he'd been hit by a truck; his whole body hurt and he thought his head might explode. The referees looped their arms around his as they aided in helping him to his weak feet. The E.M.T. staff was bringing 2 gurneys down to the ring. In the chaos, Jeff had forgotten about Hazel. He glanced around for her, feeling a sense of panic overcome him. He saw E.M.T.s and referees in the ring. He prayed that it wasn't Hazel, but he had a sick feeling that it was. He lunged for the ring and slowly crawled to where Hazel lay motionless. He grabbed her hand into his. "Hazel…" he called as he stroked her cheek. She had no reaction to his voice or his touch. He felt the rage build inside himself as he helped the E.M.T. strap her onto the gurney. As they walked up the ramp, Jeff held her hand swearing to himself that Punk would pay for his actions, even if it would require all that Jeff had left.

-1 week later-

Jeff arrived at the show alone. He was a hurting man on a mission. He held his ribs as he entered the arena, and moved very slowly. Even breathing hurt his frail body. He had to be here no matter what the doctors recommended. It wasn't even the fact that Punk had blatantly attacked him for weeks now, but he'd crossed the line when he decided to go after Hazel. Jeff could take the beatings Punk was dishing out, but Hazel wasn't. Since the last show, Jeff had replayed the end of that match a dozen times. It had caused his hatred to increase, especially when he watched the attack on Hazel. Jeff felt guilty on the basis of he didn't protect her. He couldn't protect her. He closed his eyes as he remembered the look on her face when Punk whipped her onto his shoulders. Teddy Long approached Jeff and smiled weakly, knowing that Jeff wouldn't be smiling at all.

"How are you? How's Hazel?" Teddy asked with concern in his voice.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "Hazel's not even here. She has a concussion. The doctors don't want me here either but I need to get justice for Hazel…." He said honestly as he continued to hold his ribs.

Teddy nodded knowing that nothing he could say would deter Jeff from finding Punk. A smile crossed Teddy's lips. "When you see Hazel, tell her I missed her. I know how much she hates not being here."

Jeff raised his eyebrow. "Hazel not being here isn't exactly her idea."

Teddy laughed, "You sure she isn't in your luggage?"

A small smile crossed Jeff's lips. "I made sure of that…."

-Inside the ring-

Punk continued to joke about the attack he'd executed on Hazel and Jeff to the disgust of the arena.

"You people cheer Jeff Hardy because you are all mindless rats who follow his example. Hazel got in the way and she learned the hard way not to cross me." He laughed.

Teddy walked out to the ring looking like he'd had about enough of Punk's rant. "Hazel crossed you, eh? Because it looks to me like she was checking on her boyfriend and tried to escape from you before you GTSed her." He screamed replaying the footage from last week.

Punk laughed as he watched the footage on the Titantron. He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well, I'm sure we won't see either of them for a while…."

Jeff was watching from backstage and he couldn't bare it any longer. He stepped out onto the ramp and began walking painfully towards the ring. All he wanted to do would be to hurt Punk the way Punk had hurt Hazel. Even just looking at him made Jeff feel physically ill; the fact that he thought it was funny infuriated Jeff.

"Aww, where's Hazel?" Punk laughed.

"Don't you even say her name!" he screamed feeling the rage boiling over. "I'm here, I'm hurt, but I'm in your face and at Summerslam it will be TLC!" he screamed holding his ribs as the blinding pain returned.

Jericho was sitting in the locker room watching the action in the ring when his phone began to ring. He glanced at the caller id and a smile crossed his face.

"Hey Trouble." He laughed.

"How's it looking?"

"Vince made Teddy book Jeff in a handicap match against the Hart Dynasty."

"What?! He's hurt! Is Vince insane?!" Hazel screamed into the phone.

"Maybe… you know how Vince can get." Chris laughed. "Where are you anyway?"

There was silence on her end of the phone. Chris laughed. "Are you at home?"

"No…" she said slyly. "Where's Jeff?" she asked softly.

"No clue. I haven't seen him all night except from the monitors." Jericho replied honestly. "So where are you?" he pressed. Before Hazel could answer, there was a knock at Jericho's locker room door. "Hold on a second. Someone's here." He said into the phone as he walked over towards the door. Somewhat to his surprise, there stood Hazel.

"Damn, took you long enough. Remember I'm not supposed to be here!" she laughed giving him a hug.

"But we both knew that doctor's orders haven't ever stopped you before." Chris laughed as he closed the door behind her. "Jeff doesn't want you here because he doesn't want you to get hurt again. I think it's a legitimate request."

Hazel looked at him and titled her head, causing her golden brown hair to cascade from her shoulders. "And who's going to protect him? A handicap match when he's obviously hurt."

"It's time for his match anyway." Jericho said pointing at the monitor. The Hart Dynasty, followed by Natalya, was on the way to the ring. Hazel watched as Jeff walked to the ring, she saw him wincing in pain with each step he took. Chris watched the match with Hazel, knowing that it was killing her to watch Jeff battle in such bad condition. After enduring an assault from the Dynasty, Jeff was pinned. Jeff was flat on his back in the ring, weakly moving as the Dynasty celebrated in the ring.

"Oh shit…" Chris blurted out suddenly.

Hazel looked to the monitor and saw Punk heading towards the ring. She jumped up without thinking and ran out of the locker room. She ran through the backstage area and grabbed a steel chair on the way to the ramp. She saw Morrison also running out to Jeff's aide. The Dynasty and Punk were assaulting Jeff when Morrison and Hazel made it to the ring. Morrison swinging his fists and Hazel smashing the chair into anyone who came close. Natalya grabbed the chair from Hazel and began exchanging blows with each other on the outside of the ring. Before long, Hazel had a fistful of blonde and pink hair as the two divas rolled around on the ground outside the ring. Hazel tried to push Natalya off of her when she saw Punk place a chair around Jeff's neck again, preparing to send Jeff into the ring post. To her surprise, Matt Hardy charged the ring and began beating Punk viciously. Hazel pushed Natalya into retreat as she quickly ran to Jeff's side. She watched her back instinctively as she removed the chair from his neck.

"Babe…" she whispered to him as a smile crossed his lips.

"I knew you were here somewhere."

"I couldn't leave you…. You know me too well." She laughed.

Hazel looked up and saw The Dynasty and Punk at the top of the ramp and Morrison standing at ringside staring up at them. Jeff was in the corner of the ring when he realized that Matt was staring at him with a confused look in his eyes. Jeff looked at Hazel and told her to get out of the ring. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"What?! Why?!"

"Please…" he begged holding his head as he screamed in pain.

Hazel looked behind her and saw Matt standing there, staring at Jeff oddly.

"Please, I can't fight you right now…" Jeff muttered as Matt came closer to him. Jeff prepared for the blow which never came. Instead, Matt helped Jeff rise to his feet. Hazel stood there feeling a sigh of relief as the two brothers embraced. Morrison was back in the ring as well. Hazel gave Morrison a hug and joined with the Hardy brothers in the center of the ring as they stared at Punk and the Dynasty on the stage.

Teddy Long and Vince McMahon were shown backstage talking as the stare down was taking place.

"Next week, the main event will be C.M. Punk and the Hart Dynasty vs. John Morrison and the Hardys. Since Natalya and Hazel have some issues to work out, they will also have a match next week." Teddy announced as the crowd cheered.

Matt, Jeff, Hazel, and John looked at each other with satisfaction with the matches for next week.


	13. Chapter 13

**+Chapter 13+**

Hazel, Jeff, Matt, and John Morrison walked to the back of the arena together after Teddy Long had announced their matches for next week's show. Hazel gazed at Jeff and felt a sense of relief that the Hardy brothers were once again united instead of being at odds. Once backstage, John turned to the group and smiled.

"Well, I guess next week is going to be time for Jeff to get his revenge. Rest up ok?" he said tapping Jeff's shoulder. "And you…" he said shaking his finger at Hazel, "I thought you were supposed to be at home resting…"

Hazel blushed. "You should know me better than that by now!" she laughed.

"True… I should… Get some rest… and make sure he gets some rest…" he laughed pointing at Jeff.

"Thanks for your help." Jeff said as John walked off from the group.

Matt seemed to lie back from them as they waved goodbye to John. He looked at Hazel and bit his lip. "Haze, can you give us a minute?" he asked softly.

She nodded her head and touched Jeff's stomach, "I'll go get changed and wait for you in the locker room." She said as she walked away from the brothers.

"I wanted to apologize for the past." Matt began once Hazel was out of sight. "I was jealous of you and your success. I was jealous about you and Hazel… I was wrong. I don't expect you to forgive me after everything I've done, but I am your brother always. "

Jeff bit his lip. "You put me through a lot… you tired to set me on fire with pyros… "

"I know… I told you, I don't expect you to forgive me…. But at least let me help you get Punk for everything he's done to you and Haze. He had no right to ever touch her and I won't let anyone ever hurt her again…"

Jeff thought about his brother's words as his mind flashed back to that night with the pyro accident. _Hazel had wanted to go to the ring with Jeff for the segment of The Cutting Edge. Jeff remembered that night as clear as if it had happened yesterday. Hazel was standing beside him waiting to go out to the ring when Matt approached them looking unusually happy. _

"_Big segment up next?" he asked with a flare in his voice._

"_Yeah, I'm going out to make sure Edge doesn't do anything crazy." Hazel said smiling as she smacked a fist into her other hand._

_Matt's eyes changed with her words. "I don't think you should go out there. You know how Edge can get." _

"_Yeah, which is why I am going out there…" she smiled._

"_Hazel, you have a match tonight too. Shouldn't you be getting ready for it?" Matt asked with panic in his voice. "Jeff, do you really want her out there? Remember what happened last time?"_

_Jeff looked at his brother oddly. He never seemed to care much about whether or not Hazel was ringside. "How about you keep Matt company? He seems odd…" Jeff laughed kissing her on the cheek before leaving to go onto stage. _

"Jeff?" Matt called.

He stared at his brother realizing that he was far away from their conversation. "You stopped Hazel that night of the accident because you only wanted to hurt me?"

Matt lowered his head. "Yes… I am sorry… I can't say anything else and 'I'm sorry' sounds wrong too."

"I forgive you. You're my brother." He said as the two embraced.

Jeff walked towards the locker room and found Hazel sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She lifted her head to face him at the sound of the door. A smile crossed her face as she set the magazine down. He walked towards her and jumped onto the couch next to her. He laid his head onto her lap and looked up into her eyes.

"Everything ok with you and Matt now?" she asked as she stroked his multicolored hair away from his face.

"Yeah, I realized something too…" he said sitting up slightly. "All of my accidents…. You were never with me when they happened…. Matt only wanted to hurt me, never you. So with him vowing to help me protect you, I forgave him. I missed having him around actually…. Even though he nags a lot…" Jeff laughed.

Hazel laughed knowing that Matt was known for his nagging. "You want to go home?" she asked.

"Sure… just let me jump into the shower." He said as he kissed her. "Sorry about that…" he said trying to wipe off the face paint from her face.

* * *

Matt walked towards Jeff's locker room and nervously knocked on the door. The door quickly opened and there stood Jeff, his face half painted. "What's up man?" Jeff asked as he exchanged a hand gesture with his brother. "Come in…" he said stepping aside to allow room for Matt to enter.

"Where's Hazel?"

"Getting ready." Jeff mumbled pointing towards the door. "Sit… I'm sure she'll be out soon." He said as he resumed his face painting.

The bathroom door opened and Hazel stepped out into the main locker room area. Matt and Jeff looked up at her as she exited the bathroom. She adjusted her top and ruffled her hair onto her left shoulder. She noticed the 2 sets of eyes on her. "What's up?"

"Nothing… you look sexy is all…" Jeff laughed.

"Shut uppp!" she laughed feeling majorly self-conscience. "Alright, I have to go. You boys get ready for you match…. Teddy said it's just us girls…. And if any of you guys come down…. Well, just stay here." She said kissing Jeff's cheek before sprinting from the door.

Matt laughed as he looked at Jeff. "She's still the same."

"I wouldn't want her any other way…."

* * *

Hazel walked to the ring with her Women's Championship Belt resting on her shoulder. As she waited in the ring for Natalya, she adjusted her elbow and knee pads. In all her years in wrestling, Hazel had battled all different types of people. Natalya wasn't a diva, but Hazel wasn't worried about losing to her. Cheating aside, the list of women who'd ever pinned Hazel fair and square was very short. Natalya came to the ring, the whole time staring at Hazel. Her blonde and pink streaked hair bounced as she entered the ring. The two females locked up and began the match. Natalya was a technical fighter, whereas Hazel was a high flyer who took to the skies often. After a while of back and forth, Hazel saw her opening and she took it. After nailing Natalya with a running bulldog and a moonsault, she was named the winner after the 3 count. Hazel quickly rolled out of the ring and picked up her title from the announce table before sprinting up the ramp. Natalya was still lying on the mat as Hazel disappeared into the back. She was greeted by Tyson and David, both wearing their pink and black ring gear that matched Natalya's. They both gave her a dirty look as they headed towards the ring to help her backstage. As she headed towards her locker room, she saw Punk, who was also wearing black and pink gear. Hazel began to laugh as she neared him.

"Wow, you're a team player… look at you in your pink…." She laughed.

Punk's facial expression was hard and unfeeling. He blocked her way and smiled at her. "You better get your laughs in now… because come Sunday you and Jeff won't have anything to laugh about." He smiled as he leaned into her and let his finger run along her shirt line, where her cleavage was most visible. "Nice shirt."

Hazel's eyes narrowed as he walked away. He laughed. "Don't be mad…. You know you love the attention. That's why you started dressing like that…. You love everyone looking at you…" he laughed as he walked up the hallway.

She ran into the locker room and slammed the door, startling both Jeff and Matt. She tore off her black top to reveal her black lace bra. Matt quickly looked away.

"Babe? You ok?" Jeff asked with concern as he stepped up towards her.

"No, I'm not!" she screamed.

"But you won!" he said touching her shoulder.

She shrugged him off and folding her arms across her chest. "Don't touch me. Please? Ok?" she said with pain in her voice.

"Babe what happened?"

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I saw Punk…."

"And?" Jeff asked. "Did he say something? Do something?"

Before Hazel could answer, there was a loud knock on the dressing room door. Matt opened the door to see John Morrison. He entered the room and looked at Hazel. "Are you ok?"

"Who?" Jeff asked.

John pointed to Hazel. "Haze…"

"Why wouldn't you be ok?" Jeff asked turning to Hazel.

"Punk copped a feel on her… I saw the whole thing… that damn pig." Morrison added.

Hazel ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Matt and Morrison looked at Jeff, unsure what he would do to Punk when he saw him.

"I'm going to break his fucking hands!" Jeff screamed as he swung the door open and took off into the hallway. Matt and John followed him as Hazel grabbed her shirt and quickly threw it on before running after the guys.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	14. Chapter 14

**+Chapter 14+**

Jeff was fuming when Hazel finally cornered him. "Babe…" she muttered softly.

"Why didn't you tell me he touched you?" he snapped but quickly apologized.

"I was trying to tell you when John walked in…" she replied.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm telling you right now…"

Hazel looked at Jeff with sadness in her eyes. "Jeff, he's just trying to get to you…. And you won't give him the satisfaction so he's using me to push your buttons…."

Jeff looked like he was about to explode. He wrenched his fists as he stared at her. "No one uses you to get to me… that's why I'm going to beat that smirk from his face!"

"Calm down…" Matt said to his brother. "This is what he wants! He wants you so irate that you're not thinking straight!"

Hazel was watching the monitor and began laughing at Punk's ring gear. Jeff's head shot up to face her as he walked to the monitor. Matt came up behind them and also laughed. "Isn't he just soo cute in his little pink tights."

Jeff shot them a look and didn't laugh once. Hazel bit her lip and stared into his icy eyes. Morrison's music played and he began walking out to the ring. Matt, Jeff, and Hazel waited for their music at the ramp, still watching the monitors. The old Hardy Boyz theme song played as the trio stepped out on the ramp. It was odd but comforting to hear the music again. A few years ago, it was their music… now it was the symbol of unity between the brothers after over a year of hatred and division. Matt and Jeff strode out to Hazel's left and right. John Morrison stood at the bottom of the ramp waiting for the brothers before entering the ring. Hazel shot Natalya a dirty look as they neared the ring.

"Stay outside." Jeff said to her as the three men walked slowly towards the ring's steps. The referee created a physical barrier between the 6 men. Natalya stepped out of the ring on the opposite side from Hazel, avoiding eye contact with her. The match began with Morrison against Tyson. Outside of the ring, both of the divas cheered when a member of their team was excelling.

"Let's go Matt!" Hazel screamed as she pounded the mat with her hand. Punk had just been tagged into the match and was taking his fury out on the other Hardy. After a few exchanges, Matt was on top, and tagging Jeff into the match. The brothers quickly hit Punk with the Poetry in Motion, sending Punk out of the ring to rethink his plan. The Hart Dynasty surrounded him as he held his chest. Hazel cheered and booed as the match continued, closely watching Natalya and Punk. Morrison was preparing for a turnbuckle move when Punk shoved him over the top rope, sending him tumbling towards the ground. Natalya quickly moved out of the way as David booted John in the face. Matt and Jeff were trying to reach John, but the referee stopped them. Natalya laughed almost in Hazel's face, since she was on the same side of the ring as Hazel. Hazel charged Natalya and grabbed a fist full of her hair. The crowd cheered as the two divas began rolling around on the mat outside of the ring. The six men all directed their attention to the girls. Jeff saw Tyson heading towards the girls and quickly jumped from the apron. Jeff wrapped his arms around Hazel's waist as he attempted to pull her away from Natalya.

"Let go…" he ordered.

Tyson was doing the same thing towards Natalya. Once the girls were separated, attention turned back to inside the ring. Hazel stood ringside staring daggers into Natalya, who would not even look in Hazel's direction. Jeff attempted to perform the Swanton Bomb on Tyson, but David quickly pulled his partner from the base of the turnbuckle. Jeff hit the mat with force onto his bare back. Punk was quickly tagged in as he began his assault on the fallen Champion. After a series of 2-count pin fall attempts, Jeff managed to hit the Whisper in the Wind, knocking Punk to the mat. Both men lay in the ring attempting to get towards their corners to tag out of the match. Jeff managed to jump towards Matt's outstretched hand, as he rolled under the bottom rope. Matt quickly went to work on Punk while Jeff recovered on the apron. Tyson and David attempted to interfere, causing Morrison to take to the air. Natalya stood half in the ring ordering the referee to regain order of the match. Hazel shook her head in annoyance as she walked around the ring and ripped Natalya's legs from underneath of her. The two divas, once again, began tossing each other around like rag dolls on the side of the ring. Inside of the ring, Matt nailed Punk with the Twist of Fate and pinned him 1…2…3… The sound of the Hardys music caused Hazel to release Natalya from her grips. The blonde quickly ran far away from the brunette. Hazel cheered from outside of the ring as John, Matt, and Jeff stood in the middle of the ring with their arms raised in victory. Matt motioned for Hazel to come into the ring and join the celebration. She slid into the ring, holding her left hand close to her body, and joined the trio in the middle of the ring. Jeff climbed the turnbuckle showing his title off proudly. Matt noticed Hazel's hand and leaned into her.

"I bet Natalya has a big bruise on her somewhere…. Cause that hand looks hurt."

Hazel smiled at him. She knew he understood her and her desire to help. Jeff wanted to protect her and never wanted to see her involved with any injuries. Hazel wasn't any girl… she was Taker and Kane's sister, and she'd suffered more than a swollen hand. She smiled at Matt as she strategically tucked her hand out of view.

* * *

**2 days later**

Matt, Jeff, and Hazel arrived in LA for Summerslam Axxess. Some of the superstars hated the Axxess events, but Hazel loved being up close and personal with the fans. She still thought it was kind of crazy that people admired her so much that they cheered for her as if she was a hero of theirs. She heard people screaming and saw the flashing lights as she turned to wave to everyone. Her hand was still swollen and the trainers didn't want her to risk a worse injury. Much to her dissatisfaction, she wasn't going to be performing at Summerslam; however, she would be ringside for Jeff and Punk's TLC match for Jeff's title. Once inside the arena, Teddy Long gave all of the superstars their schedules and locations for everything that they needed to do. Jeff looked at his and smiled.

"Face painting for the kids…" he said smiling.

"You're going to have a ton of mini-Jeff's tonight huh?" Matt laughed.

"As many as I can do in a hour…" he laughed.

"Just remember they have smaller faces…. So you probably could do a lot." Hazel smiled as she compared their schedules. "We have a photo shoot together too… and an autograph session together."

"Hazel!" Maria called from the hallway, causing Hazel to look up at one of her best friends. "We need to go to make up for the Diva's shoot…"

"I'll see you boys later…" she said as she breezed past them after Maria.


	15. Chapter 15

**+Chapter 15+**

Hazel strode towards a crowd of kids after the divas photo shoot. She smiled as she approached the crowd and found Jeff in the center, painting a little girl's face. He looked up at her and smiled as she neared him. Hazel stared out into the crowd and saw a million "mini- Jeffs"

"It's time for our round at the autograph tables." She whispered as she smiled at all of the kids.

Jeff looked at her and smiled. "You look amazing…" he said looking at her outfit.

"I always love the outfits they make us wear for our shoots." She laughed looking down at her plaid sweater dress with black leggings.

"Ok kids…" Jeff said getting up as the group began to moan and mumble. He placed his hand onto Hazel's shoulder as they walked to the autograph table. It was always like this at Axxess, constantly being shuffled from one destination to another. It was fun for everyone but Jeff would have been completely happy staying with the face painting table. The rest of the afternoon blew past and before anyone realized it, they were backstage preparing for the event. Hazel was set to be the guest referee for the diva's battle royal before the PPV was set to begin. Due to her injury, she couldn't compete but Teddy wanted her to be active in a match. Jeff sat in the locker room, he was waiting for Matt to arrive, the two brothers needed to talk. He watched Hazel on the monitor when he heard a low knock on the door.

"Come in, Matt." He called and was greeted by his brother's face.

"Hey? You ok? Your message sounded weird so I came as soon as I could."

Jeff nodded his head as he bit his lower lip. "I need a favor…."

"…Anything…" Matt quickly answered.

"This TLC match has me worried…" he began.

"You're the king of ladder matches….. it's not about losing the belt is it?" Matt asked cutting his brother off.

Jeff nodded his head. "I'm not really worried about the belt. I don't want Punk to have it but it's more about standing up for myself and Hazel… that's what tonight's about…."

Matt nodded his head. "So what do you need me to do?"

Jeff smirked. "It's going to be dangerous down there… and you know how Haze gets… and…."

Matt smiled. "You want me to keep her backstage, safe and sound?"

"No… because we all know every time I ask her to stay backstage, she never does, so when she breaks loose and comes ringside I want you to be with her…" Jeff smiled and let out a soft laugh.

"Are you going to ask her to stay backstage?" Matt asked laughing.

Jeff laughed, "You know I will…."

They both knew Hazel too well to honestly believe that she'd remain backstage during the match. The fact that it was a title match as well as a TLC match made the possibility that Hazel would stay behind hard to believe. Hazel returned to the locker room and sat with Jeff watching the other matches. He placed his arm over her shoulder and turned to her.

"You know I love you and I just want you to be safe….." he began.

"….I want you to stay backstage and no matter what stay in the locker room. Matt will be with you…." She laughed as she looked into his eyes. "We go through this every match almost… and my answers the same as always…"

Matt was sitting across the room and began laughing. "Like she'd have it any other way… Jeff, you should be happy. She's loyal…" he said smiling at Hazel, who impressed him every day with her loyalty and devotion to her allies.

"It's time!" Jeff announced as he placed the Heavyweight Title onto his shoulder. Hazel and Matt rose to their feet and adjusted themselves as they began to walk towards the entrance.

"Good luck, Hardy…"

The voice was unmistakable. Jeff spun around to see Punk smiling at him. "You'll need it…." Punk laughed as he walked away.

"God, I can't stand him!" Hazel huffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Neither can I…." Matt agreed.

Jeff's music began to play and the trio walked out onto the stage. Ladders were in the walkway, and tables surrounded the ring. Hazel didn't like TLC matches. Something about the whole match scared her, plus this was about more than the Championship. For weeks, Punk had terrorized them and this was Jeff's chance for payback. Jeff released her hand as he slid into the ring. She smiled at him as the match began, hoping that Jeff would be the Champion at the end of the match. Matt stood beside her as they watched the match flip flop between the two men, both causing chaos during the match. Jeff set up the 20 foot ladder outside the ring and began calling for the crowd. Hazel glared up at him and saw he was preparing for the Swanton Bomb. Her eyes shifted towards one of the announce tables where Punk lay motionless.

"Matt…" she muttered pointing. "Jeff! No!" she screamed as she neared the ladder, but it was too late. As she turned the turnbuckle, the announce table ripped apart from the impact. The medical staff tried to make Jeff end the match because of his injuries but Jeff refused. Hazel watched in horror as Punk one up-ed Jeff on every move and in the end, reached towards the sky and unhooked the belt from the suspension. Jeff lay in the ring motionless as Hazel slid into the ring. Punk sneered at her from the ladder. Punk jumped from the ladder and smiled at her as he pushed her away from Jeff. With the belt on his shoulder, he stood over Jeff smiling and adding insult to injury. Punk smiled at Hazel sadistically. Suddenly, the lights went out completely and Taker's music rang out in the arena. Hazel stood inside the ring wondering what Taker was going to do. The lights turned back on, and Punk was no longer standing above Jeff. Rather, now it was Taker. Punk laughed at Hazel; before she pointed that it wasn't Jeff on the mat any longer. Taker stood up and began assaulting Punk. When it was over, Taker motioned for his sister as they both began walking up the ramp.

"Where's Jeff?" Hazel asked with concern.

"He's in the locker room. He's hurt, he's hurt bad… Hazel, you have to make him rest…. That 20 foot jump was insane for him to attempt."

Hazel nodded as they rushed to the locker room. Matt was with Jeff when she arrived. She quickly hugged him.

"Are you ok? How bad is it?" she asked with panic in her voice.

He smiled at her weakly. "I'm going to be fine…. Just wait, I'm challenging Punk for my belt on Smackdown!"

"Babe, you need to rest!" Hazel persisted.

"I have 5 days to rest…" he said with a small chuckle.


	16. Chapter 16

**I got inspired for this story so here's another chapter.. Thanks for all the reviews... R&R please!!!!!**

**+Chapter 16+**

"A steel cage? Really? Jeff, I don't think 5 days rest is enough for a steel cage match!" Hazel exclaimed as she looked at the match card for Smackdown that night. Coming off the heels of Summerslam just 5 days ago, she knew Jeff wasn't at a 100%. He'd just had a brutal TLC match, and now a steel cage match. She hated seeing Jeff push himself so dangerously with extreme match after another. At the same point, she loved him and placed her entire faith in him. He never placed her into danger and she had to step back and let him do what he wanted to do. She laughed to herself as she remembered hundreds of occasions where Jeff begged her to stay behind, but her love for him had forced her to place herself into danger tons of times.

Jeff brushed his hair away from his face as he smiled at her, even though he knew she was annoyed with his choice. "You trust me right?"

"Of course!" she laughed as she patted his stomach tenderly.

"I just need to do this…. And I hope you understand…" he said with a bright smile.

She sighed and tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. She loved him so much and she didn't want to see him get hurt or put himself into danger. She gazed into his electrifying green eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't want to see you get hurt or take a risk that's too great…."

He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her neck. "I know…. But that's why I'm expecting to see you out there at some point…" he laughed as he held her close to her.

"Not much I can do when you're inside the cage…" she huffed.

"…and Punk can't grab a weapon from inside… which is why a cage match is safer than a no DQ match… see I carefully thought it out… not every choice I make is impulsive." He laughed as he looked into her eyes. "and I promise you, after tonight I'll relax a little and we can start planning the wedding. I want a life with you regardless if I'm a Champion or not…"

"You mean that?" she asked with disbelief.

"You make me feel like a champion every minute of every day. You've stuck by me through everything and I want you to be my wife. Together forever… until we're old and gray…" he laughed even though his words were serious.

Tears glistened in her eyes as she pulled him tightly to her body. "I love you…" she said kissing his lips.

The dressing room door flew open causing Jeff and Hazel to jump apart and stare at the door. Matt stood there feeling awkward.

"Sorry you guys… sorry to break up your… tender moment..." he apologized.

Jeff noticed Matt's pale face as he broke away from Hazel, "What's wrong...?"

Matt looked breathless. "Punk's in the ring and he's trashing you, Hazel, and Taker…."

"Why's he always trashing me?!?" Hazel questioned with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Jeff turned on the monitor and watched Punk's promo. Much like the usual one he always had. Drugs are bad. Straight-edge is good. Punk is good, Hardy bad. Hazel is a stupid girl in the wrong place, wrong time, and the usual spiel the WWE Universe had grown accustomed to in the recent months.

"Ugh, I've had enough… Hazel, stay here please? Just this once? For Me?" Jeff asked as he left the room.

Hazel stared at Matt and folded her arms across her chest. "Just this once." She replied smiling as she watched the monitor. Jeff walked towards the ring, limping with every step, his eyes glued on Punk as he approached the ring. The interaction between Jeff and Punk was typical up until Punk offered a further challenge to Jeff. Hazel and Matt's eyes widened at the idea of the match being a loser leaves the WWE. Jeff looked blown away for a moment but quickly responded the way both Matt and Hazel knew he'd respond. A thunderous "You're On!" rang out inside the arena.

"No! He's crazy! I got to stop this!" Hazel said jumping up.

"Hazel, it's his choice!" Matt said as he caught her wrist in his hand. Hazel looked into his eyes and saw the same angst that she felt. "What if he loses?"

"Then he's out. He knows what he's doing…."

Moments later, Jeff returned to the locker room looking guilty as he faced Hazel and Matt. "You know I don't make big decisions without you, but I know I can beat him."

"To put your career on the line is insane!" she exclaimed.

"It's his career…." Matt interjected.

Hazel looked at Matt, and then back to Jeff, as she softened her voice, she spoke softly. "I trust you! I know you can beat him, but what if this one time, you don't? What happens then?"

He took her hand into his and stared into her eyes. He knew she wasn't mad, rather she was scared he'd been impulsive and made a bad decision. "Babe, if I lose, then I'll leave. No harm no foul."

She looked at him and shook her head. "What about me? I don't want to lose you…"

Jeff smiled. "You won't."

"If you lose, I'm going with you. I'll vacate my title and leave with you…" she blurted out.

Matt and Jeff looked at the tiny brunette with shock in their eyes. "Hazel, no…"

"My life is with you. I want to be with you and if you're fired from the WWE, then I quit too…" she announced feeling confident.

"Jeff, I have a match… talk some sense into her… please! Hazel, don't make any rash decisions!" Matt pleads before leaving the locker room for his match. Once Matt was gone, Hazel looked at Jeff and smiled. "You're not the only one around here who can make rash decisions. I'm going to talk to Teddy…." She said quickly exiting the door before Jeff could say anything. The door shut and Jeff ran his hands over his eyes. He wanted to scream at his stupidity. Now, this match's outcome would affect not only his career but Hazel's as well. As if the pressure for his career wasn't enough, now he was fighting for both of their futures.

* * *

Punk was standing outside the locker room area drinking a Pepsi, feeling ridiculously happy with the way the night was going. All he had to do was win one match, and then he'd have everything he ever wanted. Firstly, the World Heavyweight Title would be rightfully his. Second of all, the thorn in his side named Jeff Hardy would be eliminated from the WWE. He smiled to himself as he thought about a WWE which was Jeff-free. The fans would be upset, and would hate Punk for making Jeff leave but it was what was best. The Universe needed detox from all the negativity that Jeff projected. His thought process was interrupted by the presence of one fairer than he. She stood there, in jeans and tee shirt, staring at him with fire in her eyes. He knew she hated him, and he knew that he made her sick. Her eyes glared on him, and he could feel it. He smiled at her, causing a disgusted face to appear on her lips.

"Hazel… I'm sorry about the stipulations for the match tonight. I'm hoping that Jeff proves me wrong… but if he doesn't, I'm promising you now that I will leave you alone after he's gone."

She huffed at him. "You're insane! Jeff will beat you… get the title back and send you packing…."

He loved the feistiness of her spirit. He was intoxicated by it. He smiled at her, "But if he doesn't…."

She looked like she was about to smack him herself, "If Jeff loses, I'm leaving too… so it won't be an issue. Why are you even talking to me?"

He looked at her with awe in his eyes. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

She looked at him with annoyance on her face. "If Jeff leaves, I'm leaving with him. Vacate my title… why do you care anyway? Wait, I don't care why you care…." She yelled as she stormed away from Punk in hopes to find Teddy Long.

Punk propped himself on the wall and thought about Hazel's words. He smiled to himself as he went into the opposite direction with the smile still plastered on his mouth.

* * *

Teddy sat behind the desk as he listened to Hazel. He nodded his head as she spoke, but hadn't spoken yet himself. Hazel looked at him with a smile of determination on her face.

"I hope you understand…"

"You know I love you and Jeff like you were my own children. I've watched the two of you grow up before the Universe's very eyes. You were a child when we first met, now you're a grown woman who's in love with another superstar we watched grown and evolve over the years. You're one of the best Women's Champs we've ever had…. And I'll miss you greatly. I wish you and Jeff all the happiness in the world, but before I sign anything, let's see how the match goes. Who knows, we might have just had a conversation about nothing if Jeff wins…" Teddy smiled at her.

"But if things end badly…."

"….I will hate to see you go…" he said sadly.

"Thank you for understanding…" she said as she stood up and gave Teddy a tight hug.

* * *

Jeff was applying his face makeup for the match when he heard a knock at the door. He put the makeup down wondering who it could be; most of the locker room had come to see him after the match announcement, mostly people asking if he was crazy. He opened the door and to his surprise, there stood Punk with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Calm down, Hardy!" Punk stated as he revealed a white legal document. "Long needs us both to sign this… just a finalization on the terms. I lose, I leave. You lose, you leave…"

Jeff snatched the paper from Punk's hand and glanced at it. Punk smiled at Jeff reached for the pen which was in Punk's hand, and watched as Jeff signed the document and handed it back to him, then slammed the door in Punk's face. A sinister smile crossed Punk's face as he walked away from the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, so I've decided to end this story here, but I have another one coming, bringing the Hazel/Jeff series to 4 stories... so look for it in the next day or so... As always R&R....**

**+Chapter 17+**

Matt strode into the locker room and half smiled at his younger brother. "You're a gambler…. Always been a gambler…but I respect you…"

Hazel watched as the two brothers embraced. She didn't like the stipulation on this match, not one bit but she respected Jeff enough to let it happen silently. Jeff smiled at her as he grasped her hand in his. "You ready?"

She smiled at him. "You're not going to ask me to stay back here?" she asked with a laugh.

"Not tonight…" he said as he led her towards the entrance. "Who knows, it might be the last time we get to do this…." He said sadly.

"I'm not worried… as long as I have you, it doesn't matter…" she said as she softly kissed his lips.

Jeff's music began to play as they stepped out onto the stage. Jeff held her hand as they walked down to the ring, touching fans as they passed. Suddenly, Hazel felt herself being pushed to the ground. She turned to see Punk attacking Jeff. Punk threw Jeff into the side of the cage, causing his body to bounce back looking similar to a rag doll. She rose to her feet and grabbed Punk's arm. The brunette looked at her and sneered as she used all of her might to swing him into the cage. Jeff was to his feet, walking around to the cage door before quickly jumping in. The bell rang, officially beginning the match, and Hazel looked on knowing that Jeff was hurting more than he'd ever let on.

"Let's go Jeff!" she screamed slamming her hands onto the cage as Punk took control of the match.

Punk had dominated the majority of the match but Hazel still cheered for Jeff and tried to amp the crowd behind Jeff. After Jeff countered a few of Punk's moves, both men laid on the mat struggling to get to their feet. At one point, Punk was climbing the side of the cage, at the same time Jeff was crawling to the side escape door. The referee opened the door as Jeff slowly slid over towards the opening. Hazel stood at the door, extended her hands to his and caught a firm grasp, pulling him to the exit with all her strength. Punk saw her actions and quickly ran over and pulled Jeff by the legs away from the door. Jeff gained the upper hand on Punk as he continued to fight for everything he loved. At one point, Jeff planted Punk roughly onto the mat and climbed the turnbuckle.

Hazel felt a sense of relief as she saw Jeff beginning to climb the cage. Once he was at the top of the turnbuckle, a smile crossed his lips as he performed the Swanton Bomb instead of climbing to the top of the cage. The move took the wind from both men, but Jeff seemed to be hurting more than ever now. Hazel looked at him in disbelief as he lay there. Punk hadn't moved an inch and Jeff had the time to climb from the cage. His thirst for daredevil moves out-weighted his thirst for the match to end. Hazel did her best to cheer for Jeff, but deep inside of herself she felt anger towards him. She'd been around the business since she was a child and she'd seen tons of matches. She knew if Jeff hadn't executed the Swanton, he'd be the winner and this nightmare would be over. Both men were beginning to climb the cage as she looked on; Punk was almost on the other side when Jeff reached him. After exchanging blows at the top of the cage, Punk shoved Jeff from the top. Hazel covered her mouth as Jeff flipped from the top and crashed down towards the ropes. His body hit with a thud as Punk climbed the cage and planted himself on the mat. The bell rung, ending the match, and Punk smirked at her as he grabbed the title and began walking up the ramp. The cage lifted from the ring, exposing Jeff, who sat with his knees to his chest in disbelief that his career was over. She bit her lip knowing that this would be the last night they spent at a WWE event. She climbed into the ring and threw her arms around him.

"It's ok…" she said softly.

He gazed at her as she helped him to his feet. He leaned on her trying to avoid placing weight on his sore leg. Hazel watched as he motioned for the microphone then he addressed the crowd.

"I'm sorry that now you'll be seeing Punk instead of me on Smackdown. It's been one hell of a ride. I just want to thank all of you. This isn't goodbye forever… just for now. But Matt's on my side, so at least there's still a Hardy on this show…."

Hazel looked at him and hugged him. Jeff looked at her, his eyes asking her if she wanted to announce her leaving, or if he should. She motioned for the microphone and brought it to her lips, "I've been here for as long as I can remember. I've enjoyed my time here, but I believe that this is my time to leave as well. I'll never forget what you all mean to me… to us… and I thank you for all the memories…" she said softly.

The cameras in the arena panned around to various people crying over the loss of the couple. Jeff placed his arm around her shoulder as they began to walk to the back. As they passed the fans, Jeff threw out his armbands to the fans. Hazel knew it was killing Jeff to leave his fans; to let Punk's nonsense continue… but there wasn't anything he could do now. Once they reached the top of the stage, they looked out into the crowd once more and raised each other's hand as the crowd cheered for the couple. Suddenly, Punk ran out onto the stage and slammed the title into the back of Jeff's head, sending him crashing to the metal floor. Hazel glared at him with all the hatred she could muster.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed as she pushed him away from Jeff's fallen body.

Punk smiled at her and grabbed a microphone from the ramp. "He's leaving…."

"No shit!" she screamed. "Leave us alone…."

A smirk crossed Punk's face. "He's leaving…. You're not…"

She looked at him wondering what he was up to. Punk laughed as he smiled and pointed to the Tron. Punk drew the microphone to his lips. "Here's a document which Jeff signed…." Punk lowered to a squat and looked at Jeff. "You really should have read this before you signed it…."

Hazel looked at Jeff with disbelief. "You signed something he gave you?"

"He said it was from Long…"

Hazel ran her hands threw her hair. "Long never would send it through another wrestler…." She turned to Punk. "What is it?"

Punk laughed. "You're fiancé there just signed a contract stating that if he lost, which he did, that your managerial services would be mine…. Also that he leaves the WWE, you don't, and there will be no interaction between you two…"

"No!" Hazel screamed as Punk handed her the document. She scanned it and tore it up. "I'm not anyone's property… this isn't binding plus I never signed it!"

"It's binding…." Punk argued.

Jeff rose to his feet looking at the panic in Hazel's eyes. "It's ok…. Teddy will fix this."

"Teddy signed it… see… it's legal… bye Jeff.." Punk said cockily as he sailed the title into Jeff's face again.

Hazel stood on the stage in shock as Punk grabbed her arm and drug her from the stage. "Jeff!" she screamed as she tried to fight Punk but it was no use.

* * *

Jeff ran backstage in a panic. He opened every door in the hallway, screaming for Hazel, who along with Punk had disappeared. He felt his chest beginning to throb knowing that things had just gone from bad to worse. Matt turned the corner and came face to face with his distraught brother.

"What have you done? Did you read that document?" Matt yelled with anger in his voice.

"Of course I did….!"

Matt gave Jeff a look of disapproval.

"It was a different document that I signed!" he yelled. "Where's Hazel?"

"Punk just drug her out of here. The contract is binding. No one can over ride it."

Jeff felt himself beginning to lose control. Matt looked at him with anger in his heart as well. "You can't be around here. You need to cut contact with her. Punk is trying to break the two of you…. Taker and I are going to figure something out."

"I did this to her… I need to save her…"he said softly.

"I think you've done enough…" Matt spat before walking away.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Note: I decided to finish this story a different way so to those of you who read the chapters I posted as another story, please forget them... lol I am going a different route...As always please R&R... _**

* * *

**+Chapter 18+**

Jeff stared at his brother feeling burned by his words. He watched as Matt walked away from him, the anger radiating inside his body. "Matt!" he screamed causing the brunette to turn and face him. "I love Hazel. I wouldn't ever hurt her or do anything to hurt her!"

Matt shrugged. "Well, you signed her over to Punk. I know you live for the moment and all of that, but how can you be happy? You didn't think it was odd for your RIVAL to give you a stipulation document? Did you read it?!"

"I wanted to get the match over with! I didn't think about it when he came to me… I read the paper and it never ONCE made mention of Hazel! I'm not crazy to sign something without reading it!" he screamed as he felt that Matt just wanted him to admit he'd messed up.

"Well, then WHY is Hazel now Punk's property for better meaning of the word?!" Matt screamed.

Jeff looked at Matt with surprise in his eyes. "Why are you angry at me?! You should be angry with Punk for this and try to help me figure out how to free Hazel!"

"Jeff, you got yourself into this by not thinking. You didn't think putting your career on the line was anything… you signed something your enemy presented you with… you basically sold your girlfriend to the devil… and now you are fired, which leaves me to pick up the pieces! I hope to God one day Hazel realizes how much better off she is without you…." He said biting his lip at the last part. He hadn't anticipated saying the last part out loud, but in his rage it bubbled to the surface of his tongue.

Jeff looked hurt. He was stunned and at a loss for words. He just stared at Matt feeling like he'd just been low-blowed. Matt couldn't even try to apologize for his outburst. The words came too quickly and inside his heart he meant them. Hazel had always forgiven Jeff, no matter what he'd done to her. Matt sighed; she'd probably even forgive him for 'selling' her too. His train of thought was interrupted when he saw Teddy Long approaching them. Teddy's face looked distraught.

"Jeff, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said sadly looking Jeff in the eye.

"What about Hazel?" he asked with panic in his voice.

"Punk's taken her out of the building. We couldn't get security on it fast enough…" he replied sadly.

"I can't leave without her!" Jeff screamed looking to his brother for help.

Teddy looked at Matt, then back to Jeff. "We'll work something out…"

"That's not good enough!" Jeff screamed.

Teddy looked at him sadly. "It's all I can do tonight."

Jeff threw his arms up in anger as he stormed away feeling defeated and betrayed by everyone.

* * *

Punk looked at Hazel from across the room of the hotel room. Her eyes were glued to him. He was feeling pleased with himself over the new developments, but the way her eyes burned at the mere sight of him presented a small fear in him. She hadn't spoken to him, or hardly even blinked. Punk wondered to himself if she was cursing him; he'd keep one eye opened when he slept, he planned in his head.

"Are you going to speak?" he asked her sarcastically.

"I don't talk to animals… sorry." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But you dated Jeff for all that time… he's more of an animal than I ever could be." He smiled at her.

Her eyes widened as he spoke to her. The anger was on her face. "Don't you ever speak about Jeff! I'm still dating Jeff… just because of this little stupid plan of yours, don't give yourself that much credit…. You couldn't ever break us up!"

"You can't be in contact with him!" Punk screamed in her direction.

She jumped from her seated position and glared at him. "You don't control me!"

"According to this…" he began pulling out the signed document, "I do…"

She laughed. "How many copies of this do you have?!" she demanded as she grabbed it from his hand and ripped it up.

"It's binding …. That's all I care about…" he smirked.

Hazel hated him, more than she'd ever thought she could hate anyone. Her eyes burned with hatred, she clenched her fist and slammed it into his face. He looked at her with a twisted smile on his face as he held the impact spot on his jaw. "That wasn't smart…" he said smiling at her.

"I'd rather be dead than to be stuck with you!" she screamed.

"We could arrange that…." He mentioned casually.

She looked at him with a small smile brewing on her face. She leaned into his face once more and laughed. "I'd love to see you try…"

He smiled back at her as if they were involved in a game. "Don't try me…"

She brushed a piece of hair back from her face and smiled. "I could destroy you."

"I'm ready to see what you can do… since you seem to be all talk…" he replied softly walking away from her.


	19. Chapter 19

**+Chapter 19+**

Taker sat with his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. Hazel paced in front of her brothers relentlessly as she raged about the turn of events. Kane tilted his face to look into her eyes; he wanted to rip Punk apart for causing her pain.

"I refuse! I will not be that man's manager… I will find a way to get out of this and go to Jeff…." She said firmly.

Taker hadn't offered any type of response, which infuriated her. "Taker!" she screamed as she neared him. His eyes flickered to her face and he allowed a small smile to appear.

"Haze, you're his manager now… you control his matches... you can torture him…." He smiled. "After a few weeks, he'll fire you… I think you could handle that. Plus, I'll take the title from him before you leave…."

Hazel was speechless. She'd forgotten the power that a manager had. Up until now, she'd never wanted to hurt any of the superstars whom she'd managed in her career, but for Punk she'd make an exception. After leaving her brothers with a new happiness, she saw Matt in the hallway.

"How are you?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've been better… hey, can I use your phone please?" she quickly asked.

"Calling Jeff?" he asked as he handed her the phone. Her smile answered his question. "Take your time… just give it to me before the end of the night." He smiled as she quickly took the phone around the corner with her.

Hazel quickly dialed the all too familiar number and listened to it ring. She couldn't wait to hear his voice; she needed to hear his voice. With each ring, her heart began to fall. Maybe he was sleeping or in the shower. Finally she heard his voice, but it wasn't exactly how she wanted to hear his voice. Instead of talking to him, she was listening to his voicemail message.

"It's Jeff… leave a message…" his southern accent filled her head as she listened for the beep.

"Babe, I miss you so much. Call me back on Matt's phone. I need to talk to you… I love you…" she said softly as she hung up the phone.

"Isn't that sweet…"

She spun around and came face to face with Punk. His eyes fixated on her as rage boiled inside of his body.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't talk to him!" his voice raged as he neared her and ripped Matt's phone from her hand.

"You don't control me!" she screamed lunging for the phone back.

Punk extended his arm and successfully blocked all of her attempts to regain the phone. Suddenly, the phone began to vibrate and ring in Punk's hand. A smile crossed Punk's lips as he read the caller-id. Hazel could read "Jeff" on the phone's display. Punk lowered the phone and answered it. Hazel stared at him in disbelief as he answered and hung up without saying a word. She knew Jeff well, and she knew he'd call right back, so it didn't shock her moments later when the phone rang again. This time, she was ready. Punk answered the phone and she began screaming. His eyes glared at her as he lunged towards her, catching her dragging her close to him. He covered her mouth as he turned his mouth towards the phone. "You're not here to protect her anymore…." Were the only words he spoke before throwing the phone into a near-by cement wall, shattering the phone before Hazel's eyes.

"What is wrong with you?!" she screamed.

A smile crossed his lips as he stared at her. His stare in combination with his move towards her, sent her into a panic mode. He leaned in closely towards her, never removing his hardened stare from her face. "I told you… you and Jeff are over. You're mine now…"

His hands gripped her wrists as she stared at him, unsure if she should be afraid yet or not. More than likely, this would end badly.

"Let me go!" she screamed trying to free herself.

Punk's grips tightened as she demanded her release.

"Let her go!" a voice screamed from behind them. Hazel looked up as she recognized the voice.

"Matt!" she screamed.

There he stood; Jeff's older brother and now the only Hardy who could save her from Punk. Matt's eyes burned with hatred as he approached them. Punk grinned with a sadistic smile as he released Hazel's wrists and shoved her to the ground before turning to face Matt. Hazel caught her breath on the ground while Matt and Punk exchanged blows. Referees surrounded the trio before long and separated the men. Matt pushed his way towards Hazel, who by now looked like she'd been hit by a bus; her face showed the emotional pain she felt without any masking. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her shoulders and drew her close to his body. He brushed her hair back from her face as he held her, able to feel her heart racing.

"I swear to you… I will help you…" he whispered into her ear.

"He broke your phone…." She said sadly.

"He caught you talking to Jeff?"

"No, I never talked to Jeff…." She replied looking at him.

"It'll be ok…" he said continuing to hold her tightly.

Being in Matt's arms was the first time since Jeff left that she felt safe. Matt pulled away from her and flashed a huge smile. "It's almost show time… you better get ready because I can only imagine what Punk's got in store for us."

Hazel nodded; she couldn't even imagine what Punk would or could do. She watched as Matt walked towards the locker room to get ready. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Punk had picked out new ring attire for Hazel, nothing even close to the attire she wore when she was Jeff. Punk's main goal was to completely wipeout any memory of Jeff from the WWE. She looked at the clothes with disgust on her face as she balled the clothes up and threw the ball into the trash. Luckily, most of the other superstars were against Punk and there were more than just one person with her ring gear. She laughed to herself as she pulled out her 'secret' duffle bag, which contained her armbands, black pants, and her hot pink halter top and the black mesh cover-up shirt. Punk would have to be smarter than this to ruin her night. She threw on her clothes and waited in the locker room for something to happen. She wasn't waiting long. With the start of the show, Jeff's music began and Hazel heard the crowd roar with insanity. Punk, dressed like Jeff, entered the arena. The cheers suddenly turned to boos as the audience realized that it wasn't Jeff, instead, it was Punk making a fool of Jeff.

He took the microphone in his hand and began his tirade about how he had rid the WWE of Jeff. His sinister smile annoyed Hazel more than what he was doing; the smile showed how completely heartless he really was.

"Your hero is gone! I'm your Champion, Deal with it!" he screamed into the microphone.

Hazel had seen enough, she'd heard enough. As Punk's manager, she was in control. She made her way to the stage entrance and gave the technical staff the thumbs up. The theme music played and the crowd began to cheer as Hazel walked out onto the stage, unchanged from last week, or any other week in the past. Punk's eyes widened as she approached him. She climbed into the ring and smiled at him.

"How dare you…." She muttered as she stood next to him. "Jeff's gone and you make a mockery of his career here… you are a monster."

Punk smiled. "Glad I got your attention…." He laughed.

The crowd was behind Hazel, hoping to see her do something to baffle Punk. Unfortunately she was thinking on her toes. She never planned this out; she was acting solely on pure emotion. She grabbed his arm and began to rip the armbands from his arms, finally allowing the rage to overtake her. She tossed the shredded armbands onto the ring. "I can't even give these to the fans because you are the poorest excuse for a Jeff Hardy I've ever seen." She spat at him.

He laughed as he caught her arm and stared at her. "And you are the poorest excuse for a manager I've ever had…." He said as he kicked her in the gut, sending her body to double over. Hazel didn't need to worry about defending herself, Matt was in the ring by the time she looked up after the kick. Punk fled from the ring as Matt attended to Hazel.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"I'm fine… you want him?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah?" he replied sounding more like another question than an answer.

"Hey Punk!" she screamed holding onto the ring ropes. "Since you and Matt have been fighting all day, I think you should work it out more later on…"

He stared at her.

"See, you forgot I control your matches…. And tonight, it's going to be Matt Hardy verse you in a no DQ match…. I hope you can handle it…"


	20. Chapter 20

**+Chapter 20+**

Matt stared at his reflection in the mirror as he prepared for his match. His brunette hair hung around his face in disarray. He brushed his hair away from his face as he noticed his eyes looked empty and lost. He thought about Punk's actions against Jeff and Hazel of the past few months which helped his rage grow within his body. "You need to do this for _her_…" he said out loud to himself before turning to leave the locker room.

* * *

Hazel sat in Punk's locker room filing her nails while he yelled at her for making the match for that night. His words had little interest to her; instead she continued to run the nail file across her nails.

"You're supposed to be on _my_ side!" he screamed. Her lack of attention didn't help his anger. "Hazel!" he screamed as he threw a can of Pepsi across the room. Luckily, his aim wasn't at her. The small can slammed the wall behind the couch on which she sat.

"Now, Look what you've done!" she exclaimed without looking away from her nails. "Wasting perfectly good Pepsi for no reason… tisk tisk." Her words had an underlying laughter as she spoke.

"It's not funny!" he screeched.

Her eyes shot up towards him for the first time. A small smile crossed her lips as she looked at him. There were a hundred of responses she could give him. "I think it's funny…" She said after choosing her words carefully. "Please stop complaining you sound like a bratty kid…" she laughed. '_You're supposed to be on MY side'_ she laughed mimicking him. "Remember who kicked who…"

"You broke our contract…." He began but Hazel cut him off.

"Just because no one loves you doesn't mean that I would ever take the terms of your contract seriously. You can't just fall out of love with someone! I know you think this will break Jeff and me…. but you're wrong…"

Punk bolted to his feet and moved closer to her, his eyes locked in on hers. His closeness made her suddenly feel uncomfortable. His eyes burned. She backed away from him as she wondered if preparing for a hit was necessary. His hand grasped her wrist, but it wasn't aggressive. Rather a soft, almost loving grasp which caught her off guard. He brushed a piece of her hair away from her face. "He doesn't deserve you…. You're everything and he's nothing."

She stared at him, taken aback by his words. A smile crossed his lips as he saw her confusion. "All those times, he put you last. All the times he believed others over you… never let you have your own spotlight and threw you into danger more times than I can count. You need someone who will support you and your dreams, Hazel."

Punk's change of heart left her speechless. Her mind was unable to gauge what his words meant. Was this another trick? She stood in front of him, unable to make any coherent sentence cross her lips. Punk took her hand and surrounded it by both of his. Hazel watched as he raised their hands to his lips and lightly kissed the top of her hand.

"I will let you shine if you stand by me…"

Before she could reply, there was a knock at the door. He went to answer the door, leaving Hazel in a state of confusion.

* * *

15 minutes later, Hazel stood ringside watching the Punk and Matt battling. Matt was running on pure emotion that much was obvious. Matt didn't want to win; he wanted to incapacitate his opponent. Matt had reason to destroy Punk, after everything that had happened because of Punk…. The exile of his brother, the enslavement of Hazel… not to mention the fact that Punk had physically hurt Hazel on Matt's watch was unacceptable. Protecting Hazel was the one and only promise that Jeff had forced on him, and already, he'd broken it. His eyes shot to Hazel, she stood on the outside of the ring watching them. Something about her made him nervous. For the longest time, she made him nervous. His daydream was ended abruptly when Punk knocked him to the ground. Matt's eyes found hers once more while he was on the mat. She watched with concern on her face as Punk battered him only feet away from her.

"Stop!" she screamed as she jumped onto the apron. Punk looked at her with a twisted smile on his face as he neared her.

"Get down!" he screamed at her.

Hazel stood on the apron staring at him, while she waited for Matt to get to his feet. Matt attacked Punk from behind and rolled him up for the pin as well as the win.

Punk slammed his fists into the mat as he watched Hazel and Matt embrace outside the ring. He watched as she turned and glanced at him; she was laughing at him. He sprung to his feet and charged towards them. Matt shoved Hazel out of the way as Punk charged them like a freight train. The two men began to roll around on the ground, each taking control of the other more than once.

"Stop!" Hazel screamed as the referees tried to separate the two.

Once they were apart, Punk grabbed Hazel's arm and proceeded to drag her up the ramp. Hazel didn't fight him this time.

Matt's eyes locked with Hazel's as Punk drug her from view. Punk was literally pulling Hazel's body towards the locker rooms, so much that it hurt her. She winced in pain but he ignored her soft cries until after he slammed the locker room door. Hazel wrapped her hand around her sore wrist and glared at him. "Why would you do this to yourself? You KNOW I can't stand you and I'd do just about anything to get away from you… just do the right thing…."

"You know I've watched you since long before I even worked here! Watching you grow up on t.v. for years…. The sister of two of the most feared men in the whole WWE…. Beautiful, smart, kind, athletic…."

Her eyes widened as he spoke. She felt physically ill, and as he neared her, she knew what this was about. His hands slowly ran up and down her body. He placed his right hand onto her cheek and tried to draw her face close to his. She twisted her face to avoid the inevitable. His body pressed towards hers, and her back against the wall. Punk was unwilling to except defeat and continued trying to catch her face at the right angle.

"Hazel…"

"Stop…" she whispered quietly, yet forcefully.

He smiled at her. "Is that what you really want?"

She nodded her head as Punk quickly pulled her face to his and caught her lips in a kiss. Hazel pulled away quickly stared at him with horror in her eyes. The horror in her eyes wasn't completely because of the kiss….

"Jeff!" she screamed as she pushed past Punk.

"He's not even supposed to be here!" Punk screamed as Hazel took off into the hallway in hot pursuit of Jeff. His hair, which was only blonde now, swayed as he stormed away.

"Jeff!" she screamed feeling the panic shoot up and down her body.

He refused to answer her, or even slow his pace.

"It's not what you think!" she screamed, feeling out-of-breath.

Jeff spun on his heels and turned to face her. His eyes looked brooding and empty.

"Jeff, speak to me!" she screamed as the tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm going to kill him!" he said forcefully. "That pig had his hands all over you!"

"I know! I'm sorry!" she screamed as she ran her hands through her chaotic pile of hair. Jeff's expression instantly changed as he stared at her.

"You have no reason to be sorry…." He muttered quickly pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you… I miss you… I'm sorry I acted like that, I am not mad at you…"

His words soothed her anxiety instantly. She felt safe in his arms, able to feel his heart beating against her body.

"I love you…" she said softly as she leaned in to kiss him.

Jeff broke their kiss quickly and he took her hand into his. "We need to get out of here…. No one besides Punk knows I was here…"

"And he won't keep quiet for long…" she finished as they neared the parking lot exit door. Jeff's car was parked illegally on the other side of the door.

"Get in…" he said as he released her hand.


	21. Chapter 21

**+Chapter 21+**

"I don't care! Find her! Find him!" Punk's voice screamed as he stood in front of his boss, Teddy Long.

"I already told you that there is no sign that they are still here." Teddy replied.

"He wasn't even supposed to be here! How'd he get in? That's how our security works around here now? People can just come and go as they please?" Punk continued angrily.

Teddy drew in a deep breath, truth be told, he found the situation to be hysterical. He never agreed with the retirement of Jeff or the forcing Hazel to remain in the WWE. "Listen, maybe you need to let her go… just let it be over… if you let her go, you don't look like you lost."

"Let her go to be with that loser drug addict?! He signed her over to me! She's MINE until I tell her to go…."

Teddy couldn't hold his tongue any longer. He'd tried to be professional and fair. "She's not a piece of property! I don't know what happened that night with the contract but Jeff never had the power to sign her over to you!"

"You were ALWAYS on HIS side!" Punk screamed as he threw his hands up into the air. "I will find them…. And when I do, Jeff Hardy will be gone from Hazel's mind…."

Before Teddy could question his threat, Punk stormed off.

* * *

"Jeff?! Where are you?" Matt asked frantically as he checked his surroundings before redirecting his attention to his phone.

"We're driving to NC….."

"Is Haze with you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course…."

"Listen, Punk's snapping here. He's threatening to find you two…"

Jeff laughed softly. "I don't care what that little nerd is doing….."

"Jeff, he knows where you would go… you can't protect her… you need to bring her back to him…."

Jeff slammed on the breaks, sending Hazel almost into the dashboard. Her eyes flashed towards him with a mix of fear and anger but before she could speak, Jeff began screaming into the phone. "Listen to me, Matt! Hazel doesn't belong to him! She doesn't belong to anyone! If he wants to come to Cameron and try to take her back, he can try…. But it's not going to happen! You betrayed me once before so if you're going to have a repeat, you need to remember that Hazel is the one you'd betray this time!" he screamed as he slammed the phone shut.

Hazel blinked at Jeff, unsure of what just happened. She reached her hand to his shoulder. "What is it?"

Jeff's hands gripped the steering wheel.

"Jeff?" she called softly.

"Punk's on a war path and Matt seems to think that I should just take you back to him…."

She stared at him unsure of what response she should use. "What do you think?"

His eyes shot to her as he grabbed her hands into his. "I love you. I want you with me…. I will do whatever I need to do to protect you."

She knew he meant it.

* * *

**+Later that night+**

Hazel rolled onto her side and stared at Jeff's sleeping face. His arms were still around her as he slept. She listened to his slow breathing as well as the sound of his beating heart. She loved him, more than she ever thought she could love anyone. She worried more about him, then herself. She rested her head onto his chest and listened to the gentle beating of his chest. It was nearly 3am and she couldn't sleep. They'd spent most of the night making love and now she was thinking…. Perhaps too much thinking. She kissed his jaw as she slowly released his hold on her. She climbed from the bed, wrapping herself up in the sheet as she stood in front of the window. It was too dark to see anything but stars and the moon high in the sky. She took a deep breath as she picked up Jeff's cell phone and quickly left the room. She knew Punk wouldn't stop looking for her. Running away wouldn't give her the happy ending she wanted. She opened the phone and fidgeted with her finger unsure of her actions. 'Just do it…' a voice whispered. She bit her lip and quickly dialed a number and heard ringing.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Listen to me…." She began.

"Hazel?!" the sleepy voice exclaimed.

"What will it take for you to let this go…." She asked softly.

"Come back…"

"For what? For how long? Why?" she questioned.

"Prove to me that you want Jeff more than anything else…"

She sighed. "How? I don't want to play this game. I will never love you!"

"Beat me in a match…"

"A match?!" she questioned.

"Yes, beat me in a match and I'll release you from your contract."

Hazel bit her lip. She'd never really wrestled a male before, taken a few hits over the years but never had a male verse female match. "No tricks?"

"No…. plain and simple… beat me in a match…"

She was silent.

"Come on now, don't be afraid… the worst that could happen is you fail and then you'll be mine… and never see, talk to, or think about Jeff Hardy…"

"If I win I'm free to be with Jeff and you'll leave us alone?"

"Yes…"

"If I win, Jeff has the option of coming back…." She added forcefully.

Punk sighed. "That's IF you win…."

"Oh I will…."

"So I have your word? You and I in a match, you win, you're free and Jeff can show his face in the WWE again….. I win, you're mine…"

She bit her lip and thought about the recklessness of this 3am decision. "You have my word…"

"Excellent… see you tomorrow, Sweetheart…." He said before hanging up the phone.


	22. Chapter 22

**+Chapter 22+**

The sun rose that morning like it always did. Hazel sat on the top of the steps facing the backyard. The sun had turned the sky from black to a pinkish color. She tucked her knees to her chest as she thought about how beautiful the sky looked. She felt free; happy; but all of that would change. She thought of how she'd explain to Jeff that she, like he in the past, had made a decision about both of their lives before he could give an opinion. Would he be hurt, mad, or could he somehow understand her reasoning for it? Her choice hadn't been made out of pride or carelessness. She knew that until Punk freed her from the contract, she could never be happy. Even if she chose to never return to the Universe, she knew Punk wouldn't rest until he drug her back. She always tried to do the right thing, this was one of her vices considering she'd put herself on the line for what she thought was the right thing to do. She heard a scratching at the backdoor behind her. Her head turned to face the door. Jeff stood there in his boxers looking half asleep still. He smiled sleepily at her.

"I thought it was all a dream." He muttered as he walked out onto the small back porch.

The 3 dogs quickly bolted from the house out into the yard as he sat next to her. He swung his arm around her shoulder, which made her feel safe and loved. Her eyes caught his as she gazed at him trying to work out how she'd tell him. She took his hand into hers and held it tightly, unable to break her gaze into his eyes. "Jeff…."

He sensed her struggle and looked at her with concern. "What's wrong Hazel?"

"Listen, I don't know how to say this…"

"…then just say it." He cut her off. "Sorry…"

"You know that he won't ever stop… so I called him… I asked him what it'd take to break our contract…" she spoke slowly. Jeff's face changed from the usual loving to a brooding grimace. She patted his hand. "I know…"

"You called him?"

"Yes, last night… er, early this morning…" she answered honestly.

"You know his number?" he asked with an edge on his tone.

"Is it really important?" she asked curiously.

"Not really…" his tone was harsh, rude even. "So what did the scumbag say?"

She bit her lip. This would be the part where he'd flip out. Get angry… scream.. or worse. "He said he'd break the contract if I came back to the show…. And…"

Her eyes flickered from his eyes, down to their still joined hands.

"And what?" he asked breathlessly.

She looked at him and remained quiet.

"Hazel?" he pressed.

"I have to beat him in a match…. Then he'll let me go…"

The words hadn't fully exited her mouth before Jeff was shaking his head. "Absolutely not!" he exclaimed jumping from her side. "Are you crazy?!" he yelled as he began pacing on the small porch.

"It's the only way!" she exclaimed as she lowered her head onto her arms, which arched from her knees.

"It's not the only way! You could get hurt! He could hurt you bad! You've seen what he's done to me! He'll do worse to you! I'm stronger than you and he almost broke me on more than one occasion! I won't let you do it!" he exclaimed.

She knew he wasn't screaming at her in angry, more frustration than anything else. Deep down, she knew he blamed himself for this whole situation. Whether it was carelessness on Jeff's part or a dirty, underhanded move by Punk, it was irreversible now. Jeff couldn't fix it; he'd lost all his resources to fight for her with his termination from WWE. Matt would take the challenge on, if she asked him, but this was their fight, not Matt's. She glanced at him, knowing what she had to do; also knowing that he wouldn't like her decision.

"I love you so much… and I want to be with you… this is the only way… I agreed to it last night. I'm sorry…." She muttered softly.

He heard her speak, and instantly he felt like his heart was shattering in his chest. "I can't watch you do this…" his voice was filled with panic now.

"Do you know how many times I've said that about you? All the crazy matches you've had… all the crazy stunts you've done. All the times I wondered if you'd come back in one piece, if at all… I know what the risks are… I know what I need to do… please just let me take the weight of this one… I'll fix it for us..." she replied strongly. The words came naturally and rolled off her tongue as if she'd rehearsed them before. His eyes still looked uneasy as he grabbed her hand.

"What if you don't come back in one piece?! I can't live without you!"

She bit her lip, knowing that the likelihood of her coming back uninjured was not likely to happen. "You need to trust me…" she said kissing his cheek.

"I trust you… I don't trust him…" he said bitterly.

* * *

Hazel walked into the arena a few hours later, feeling the panic and anxiety kick in. She spotted Matt, Christian, and Jericho once she walked into the locker room hallway. All three men looked at her and smiled as she approached them. She figured that Jeff had called and alerted them about the deal with Punk, so she also expected to hear more lectures from the guys before the match. Matt quickly pulled her into a tight hug, without words. Jericho and Christian looked worried.

"Please tell me Jeff's lost his mind and you're not seriously having a match with Punk…" Jericho muttered.

She looked at him and bit her lip. "It's true…"

"I can't watch you do this… I won't let you…" Matt stated sounding like her big brother.

"Send one of your brothers or one of use to do this!" Christian yelled.

"He'll only do it if it's me!" she yelled. "Don't you think I've tried other ideas? None of them will work!"

As the four of them stood there, Punk's music began to play in the arena. Her head spun around instantly to face the monitor. Sure enough, he was walking towards the ring. She sighed as she watched him motion for the microphone.

"Great…" she muttered.

Punk pushed his stringy brunette hair from his forehead as he began to speak into the microphone. His voice echoed through the arena, sending chills down her spine.

"It's crazy how it's been 2 months since Jeff Hardy was removed from the WWE thanks to me. Yet, you still come here wearing his shirts and armbands. I did us all a favor by getting rid of that piece of garbage. Yet, it doesn't please you people. I've created the beginning of a straight-edge society and it's not good enough. I've gotten rid of the bad influence and you still boo me. I know it'll take time to adjust but believe me, eventually, you'll thank me." He drew the microphone closer to his mouth as he spoke. "Don't worry; Hazel's not happy either…" The crowd began to cheer at the mention of her name. Since Jeff's departure, Hazel had made it her job to interrupt Punk's little tirades. The arena anxiously awaited her presence, hoping for the end Punk's bitterness before their nights were ruined.

Hazel issued a smile to Matt, Christian, and Jericho before heading towards the stage. "It's my cue, I've heard enough… please trust me…" she called over her shoulder.

Punk continued to laugh into the microphone as he talked about Jeff's exit, and Hazel's unhappiness before her music hit and the arena erupted with joyous cheers. She stepped onto the stage, microphone in hand as she approached the ring, forcing her glare to Punk. A smile crossed his lips as she stood 5 feet away from him in the ring.

"You talk way too much!" she screamed.

"My Dear Hazel… my sweet angel." He said softly.

"I want you to release me from your manager position!" she demanded.

"I already told you what you need to do…" he said playfully.

"Then let's make it official!" she screamed.

"You really think you can beat me?" he laughed.

"I think I could beat the hell out of you…." She replied.

"Well, I think that just to be safe… and give you time to prepare we should meet at the Rumble… you and me."

"We can do this tonight…" she replied.

"I want you well rested…. That way, when you lose, there's no excuses."

She glared at him. "Fine."

"So at the Rumble, it'll be you verse me for your freedom." He smiled.

She nodded her head. "If I win, you leave Jeff and me alone… and his ban is lifted…"

"And if I win…. "He began. "You leave Jeff alone… and become my wife."

Her eyes widened at the last part. That was never discussed. Her blood was boiling, she couldn't see straight. Her emotions took over and before she realized it, she'd agreed to the match. Despite all of the boos from the arena. She turned and headed towards the ramp. She began to stomp towards the stage when she heard Punk's raspy voice once again.

"Hazel, my love…"

She spun on her heels to face him once again.

"Since Jeff was terminated based on a cage match, and since you want him back in, I think our match should be the same type…."

Her mouth dropped as he finished his statement. '_**Cage Match'**_

He smiled as he looked at her expression. "So at the Rumble it'll be Hazel verse myself in the steel cage for her freedom…." He laughed as she stood on the ramp feeling physically ill.

What had she just agreed too?


	23. Chapter 23

**_+Chapter 23+_**

"A cage match?!?! Are you insane?! Hazel, you can't do this! If you lose, you have to marry that idiot?!?! What are you thinking?!?!" Matt screamed at her as he paced in front of her. She sat with her head in her hands, her hair draped over her shoulders as she stared down at the floor in deep thought. She knew that Matt's anger wasn't really anger. Rather, she knew he was terrified for her, not mad at her. He had a point to be terrified. A man verse woman matches rarely happened at all. Let alone a steel cage match with such high stakes. She'd gotten a few hits in on Punk in the past but they weren't during a one on one official match. Plus, the damage which he'd done to her had been substantially more crippling. Her freedom, life with Jeff, and Jeff's return to the Universe rested solely on her winning this match. Failure to do so would mean that instead of marrying Jeff, she'd be forced to marry Punk and completely turn against Jeff. She couldn't turn back out of the match now. So she'd need to think of a plan to win the upcoming match, at all costs.

"You and Jeff are perfect for each other! You both think with your heart before your heads! This is crazy! You can't beat Punk, I'm sorry, you know I think you're an amazing wrestler but you can't win this one!" his voice brought her from her thoughts. The comparison of her and Jeff brought a smile to her face as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"I know I can't win this, by myself…" she smiled brightly.

His face was dumbfounded.

"Matt, come on you know I can't back out of this. He'll never agree to let me go." Her voice pleaded. "I know you think I'm crazy, but I will do anything to be with Jeff. Not in a sneaky way, or going into hiding."

He placed his hand onto her shoulder as they stood looking eye to eye. "Jeff's been blowing my phone up since the announcement. I haven't answered it yet because I wanted to let you talk to him…" he handed her the cell phone. "I will do whatever you need me to do to help you." He offered her a grim smile as he headed towards the locker room door.

* * *

Hazel rested her head on the seat as she looked out the airplane's window. Matt sat next to her, asleep. They were heading home to Cameron. Jeff had demanded that they come home as soon as possible to discuss the situation at hand. Jeff blamed himself for the whole thing. He felt that he placed Hazel into the worst possible position and couldn't help but hate himself for his inability to help her. Jeff was standing in the terminal waiting for them when they arrived. He caught sight of her, standing next to Matt, in the crowd of fans asking for autographs and quickly pushed through them. He pulled her into his arms tightly and held her close to his body. Cameras were flashing, but none of them seemed to care. The trio made their exit towards Jeff's car. They rode in silence towards Jeff's house. An uncomfortable silence.

"I know you both are worried for me. I know you both think I should just give up on being with Jeff and just stay with Punk…" her voice cracked "but, I won't give up on us, Jeff."

"Hazel, if you get hurt I won't be able to live with myself…" Jeff muttered.

"That's why you both are going to help me…"

"With what?" he asked.

"I need someone to be my opponent in a cage match to practice."

The brothers looked at her with confusion on their faces. "What?"

"Matt, you're the same size as Punk…"

"No!" Matt screeched realizing what she was implying.

"Please! I need your help! I need to be ready… and you can't go easy on me…"

Both of the Hardys looked at her in shock. Jeff grasped her hand into his. "Hazel, we won't have a match with you… you'll get hurt… there has to be another way!"

She was frustrated and her own fear was beginning to overtake her. "If you don't do this, you might as well just buy me a wedding present…"

The words hurt Jeff; the pain was visible on his face. Matt bit his lip. "I'll do it… but if you get hurt, we need to think of another option."

She took a deep breath and smiled at Matt. "Thank you…."


	24. Chapter 24

**+Chapter 24+**

"One more time…" Hazel begged from her knees as she stared up at Matt. She held her left arm protectively in front of her body as she struggled to get to her feet. "One more time…" she repeated glancing into his eyes. He shrugged his head in her direction and extended her his arm. She shrugged his arm away and struggled to her feet on her own. The pain she was in was hard to hide but she knew if Matt knew she was hurting, he'd put an end to her training routine. Her arms and legs felt like they could just rip from her body, her body hurt terribly when she took a breath, she knew she was in trouble. Especially since Matt wasn't attacking her the way Punk would. She wouldn't tell anyone that she was terrified of this match. Instead, she would broadcast herself as calm, cool, and confident Hazel that everyone knew and just hope that something would happen so she'd be free of Punk. As the match loomed closer, she had become resolved to accept whatever happens, one way or another. Fate would play a part in this and there was only so much prep work she could do.

Matt stood in front of her and smiled weakly. "You don't have to do this…"

"Yes I do…"

"No, Hazel! No. Please! Don't do this!" his hand clutched hers.

They'd been over this same argument at least ten times before. Not to mention all the conversations she'd had with pretty much everyone else since the announcement was made. She knew she was crazy for this, she knew she had bitten off more than she could chew… she knew what the situation was, consequences and all.... she knew what would happen if she lost. She was tired of hearing about it because the more she thought about it, the more helpless she felt. She pinched the bridge of her nose as Matt's voice rambled inaudibly across from her.

"I know! I know! Matt, I know!" she screamed a lot louder than she actually had hoped for. "Sorry," she mumbled after seeing Matt's reaction. He stared at her, dumbfounded. "Matt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Haze, if you're this terrified too, why are you doing this?" he asked strongly. "All this time, I thought you had a plan. You're just going to go into this match and hope something good happens?!" his voice cracked as he became more emotional.

"What else did you think? That I'd had a secret weapon?! Go to some magic man and get some superhuman strength? How do you guys go into any match… praying for the best but able to see the worst."

"Is he worth this?!" Matt demanded. His eyes pierced hers. His words caught her off guard. Matt ran his hands threw his hair as he paced in front of her. "Is he?!" he screamed at her.

Hazel could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She didn't know how to answer the question. She didn't feel she should have to be asked these questions. "It's not about Jeff!" she screamed finally.

Matt shot her a look as he raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"It's about me! For my whole life I've been someone's property. Paul Bearer killed my mom when she tried to keep me hidden from him. She knew what he was like and she never wanted that for me… then Taker and Kane," she flashed a glance at him. "Do I need to relive that horror or do you remember? Now Punk 'owns' me. I'd rather be dead than belong to someone. Jeff never made me feel like I was his personal property… I'm not doing this for my freedom to be with Jeff… just my freedom."

She stared at him for a minute, hoping the tears didn't spring from her eyes. He stood there unable to speak as well. "But think about everything Jeff's done to you….Why do you stay with him? After everything he's done to you…"

"Matt…" she whispered softly.

"I'm serious! He doesn't deserve you!" he looked angry or hurt. She couldn't tell really. She thought Jeff and Matt had resolved all their issues, but apparently not when it came to her.

"Matt!" she screamed. "What are you talking about?!"

"You are the most amazing person and he doesn't even care! Look what he's done to you! That's love?! I don't think so…" he muttered as he stopped pacing and turned to face her.

He had a sparkle in his eyes that made her tense as he neared her. He placed his hand onto her neck and slowly drew his face towards hers. He kissed her lips softly before she realized what was happening. He pulled away from her slowly and looked into her terror-filled eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for years…."

Hazel covered her lips with her hand and looked at him with shock on her face. He looked into her eyes and guilt filled his face. "Hazel, I'm sorry!" he muttered quickly. "You know what, I'm not sorry! I'm tired of always apologizing for how I feel! I want you, I always have. I love you…"

The words hit her like a truck. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her chest felt like it was tightening as she stood there.

"He doesn't love you! If you lose, you should know he's going to be with the next bimbo before you know it!"

Hazel's rage filled her quickly and before she knew it, her hand cracked across Matt's face. She shook her head before running off.

"Shit!" Matt swore to himself as he watched Hazel run away. "Hazel….!" He screamed as he ran after her.

Hazel heard him screaming from behind her. She turned to face him, as he approached her breathlessly. "What do you want?!" she screamed.

"I want you! I'm sorry for how I feel but I want you!" he screamed taking her hand into his. "Tell me you don't love me. Tell me I'm crazy for loving you…. Tell me anything!"

She looked at him, her eyes glowing in his direction. "I don't love you… not that way at least…"

Matt looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Hazel…" he said trying to touch her arm.

She pulled away from him and stared at him. "I'm sorry…"

"Why do you love him? He doesn't love you! If he loved you, you wouldn't be in this situation!" he screamed, feeling his face go red. She looked at the floor, tears welding in her eyes.

"Why would you say that?!" she screamed as she brushed past him. "You're a real asshole when you try to be!"

Matt watched as she walked away. His mind was racing, his heart was pounding. "Jeff tells you everything right?!"

She spun around to face him. Rage filled her body. She didn't know why he was putting her through this when the cage match was looming in the near future. She didn't need any extra aggravation right now. "Yes, he tells me everything…"

"So you know about Kathy right….?" He questioned.

"Kathy?" she questioned. Her eyebrows rose as she spoke.

Matt looked at her, feeling terrible for what he was about to do. Jeff was his brother but he couldn't let Hazel possibly kill herself in this match just to be with Jeff. She looked at him, hands on her hips looking madder than he'd ever seen her before.

"Well?" she questioned.

"Kathy is this girl we knew from school…. Well, she ran into Jeff after he got fired… and some stuff happened…"

Hazel tensed. "What stuff?"

He touched her arm. "She's pregnant…."

Hazel's eyes widened as she stared at Matt.

"I'm sorry, Hazel…"


	25. Chapter 25

**+Chapter 25+**

Hazel stood in front of Matt with the insuppressible feeling that his words had created. 'Pregnant' his voice echoed in her head over and over. She stared at him, a jumble of emotions swirling in her head.

"I'm sorry…." His voice sounded sincere.

"I don't believe you! You just told me you're in love with me and now you're making up stories to try to pull Jeff and me apart. What type of brother are you?!" she screamed as she walked away from him. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't believe him. As she walked away, Matt watched her go. He knew where she was heading, even if she said she wasn't, he knew her too well. She probably was dialing Jeff's cell as she walked away from him. He watched as she disappeared up the hallway and wondered what she would do after she talked to Jeff.

As she turned the corner, she looked at her phone nervously. 'Jeff's cell' was in the phone display but her nerves refused to allow her to dial it. A million things continued to race through her head. Was Matt lying or testing her? Was this a joke or something real? She hit the call button and waited as the phone connected to the number.

"Hey…" his voice answered happily.

"Hey…" she replied glumly.

"You ok?" his voice sounded concerned.

She took a deep breath. "No, I'm not ok…."

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Who's Kathy?"

There was a dead silence on Jeff's end. Hazel felt her heart sink as she realized that Matt hadn't been lying.

"Kathy?" he asked. "How do you know about Kathy?"

Her heart was breaking and his words caught her off guard. "Is there something I should know about Kathy?" she snapped.

"Hazel…."

"Oh my God! It's true?!?" she screamed as she felt the tears peek in her eyes.

"I love you…." He began but she cut him off before he could speak another word.

"It's true?! I hate you Jeff Hardy!" she screamed as she threw the cell phone across the room. She watched as the blackberry hit the concrete wall and shattered into a million little pieces. She lowered her head, allowing her hair to fall into her face as she began to sob.

"Aww, don't cry…" a voice came from behind her. She was caught off guard but she knew the voice. To her disgust she found C.M. Punk standing behind her smiling. She jumped to her feet and tried to hurry past him.

"What's the rush?" he asked as he looped her arm in his. "With these new developments, I guess our match is unnecessary…." He smiled at her.

"You make me sick. I can't stand you…." Her eyes narrowed on his face.

Punk began to laugh which infuriated her more than she ever thought possible. He looked at her, pleased by his actions. "You know, I'm sure he loves you. This chick and her kid are probably just another situation he got himself into because of his dependence on drugs and alcohol…."

"Shut up!" she screamed freeing her arm from his.

He laughed as she tried to walk away from him, but he stood in her way. "Hazel, I'm sure he was just drunk when he slept with the girl…. Or high… or both. You know how he is…"

"You don't even know him. Shut up!" she screamed becoming more and more upset.

"Apparently, neither do you. Do you think there were other girls? Plus did you even think about how she got pregnant… Jeff lives for the moment for sure… not wearing a condom and all…" his eyes smiled at her.

"Get away from me!" she screamed as she tried to push past him. Punk shoved her backwards and she stumbled to the floor.

"If you value your life, you'll back the hell up and let her go past." A voice boomed from behind them. "And God help you if I ever see you put your hands on her again…."

Hazel looked up and saw Kane standing there looking sternly at Punk. The two men were caught in a stare down momentarily but Punk wisely stepped aside so she could pass. Kane extended his hand down towards his sister and helped her to her feet. Punk smiled as Hazel was ushered away by her brother.

"Bye Hazel…" he laughed.

She spun her head as he spoke. Punk's face never changed as she charged him and shoved him into the wall. "I hope you know I would rather die trying to get out of a cage even if I'm broken in two than to ever marry you…"

"We'll see..." his laughed as Kane pulled Hazel from him.

* * *

Jeff tried for the millionth time to reach Hazel. She had the wrong idea about the whole Kathy situation and he had no clue why she'd overreact to it in the first place. Kathy was a friend from grade school who Hazel had never met. Since being home, he'd reconnected with her. He dialed Matt's cell in hopes to get in touch with anyone who could find out what was going on.

"Hello?" Matt's voice answered.

"Matt, what's going on with Hazel?" he asked frantically.

There was silence. "What do you mean?"

"She freaked out on me about Kathy living here and before I could explain she hung up… now I can't get in touch with her."

"Just leave her alone…. It's what's best for her…"

Now Jeff was left in silence. "Excuse me?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you and I can't make her…. Just let her go." Matt said sternly.

"What did you tell her about Kathy? I know you didn't tell her the truth….!"

Matt was grinning on his end of the line. He felt bad about what Hazel was feeling but in the end it would be better for her. She wouldn't go through with the cage match and he had a feeling that Taker and Kane could make Punk reconsider the marriage. Jeff stood in the way of his happiness just like he always had. Slowly but surely Matt had gained ground over Jeff. Firstly by putting the career on the line cage match in Punk's head. With Jeff gone from the WWE, Matt was the sole Hardy, which he liked. He hadn't expected Hazel to be anything but loyal to Jeff, but like everything else, all he needed was a mixture of truth doctored with a lie to send Hazel from Jeff's corner. This was the final phase of his plan. Annihilation of the golden couple and then, he'd have all the things Jeff had stolen from him over the years.

"Matt!" Jeff's voice screamed bringing him from his own thoughts.

"Goodbye Jeff… I'll keep Hazel warm tonight… don't worry…" he laughed as he hung up the phone.

* * *

To Be Continued??? Feedback please!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**+Chapter 26+**

Jeff stared blankly at the phone as the things Matt said registered in his head. Hazel and Matt? Never. He needed to talk to her, explain. He wondered what Matt had told Hazel about Kathy. He knew it couldn't be anything good especially with Hazel's reaction. Had Matt told Hazel that Kathy's baby was Jeff's? He had to clear up the lies and shed some truth on it. Kathy was pregnant but there was no chance of the baby being his. He'd never even thought about sleeping with anyone but Hazel. He tried to gain his composure but his mind was racing. Hazel believing that Jeff was the father was the only thing that could explain Hazel's reaction. Kathy was just a friend who needed a place to stay while her fiancé did construction on their house. Jeff felt his heart racing inside his ribcage. He thought the feud with Matt was over, but apparently not. Jeff knew now that Matt had lied to Hazel just to hurt Jeff. It was just one more stab in the heart from Matt. He frantically dialed all the numbers in his phone for people at the show with Hazel. He just needed to explain to her the situation with Kathy. Most of the numbers he dialed went to voicemail and the few calls which were answered weren't with Hazel. It was two days away from Hazel's cage match with Punk, if she was still going to go through with it. He wanted to cry as he held his phone feeling completely helpless.

* * *

Hazel sat in the motel room with her brothers. She hadn't spoken since they arrived to the room. Taker looked at his sister, then to Kane. Neither of the brothers knew what to do in these highly emotional situations. They were walking on egg shells, half expecting her to break down in tears or be sent into a rage.

"Hazel, what are you going to do?" Kane asked softly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll do what I need to do."

Taker looked at her. "What about the match? You can't honestly say this is what you want."

She stood up and brushed her pants down. "Maybe he'll kill me…"

"Don't talk like that!" Kane snapped.

Kane's reaction caught her off guard as her head spun to face her brothers. "I have nothing to be happy about anymore! I'm either going to win by a miracle, be married to someone I hate, or die trying…"

"Or just don't have the match?" Taker suggested.

"I wish it was that easy…." She sighed. Her heart was broken and this match was taking center stage in her mind. 2 days to go.

* * *

2 days had passed and Hazel still hadn't responded to Jeff. It was a complete shutdown. She didn't want to hear his explanations or even talk to Kathy to prove his innocence. Tonight was her cage match with Punk and the idea of it scared him to death. Especially since the match had suck high stakes. Punk knew what he was doing, leading Hazel into a contract which seemed insurmountable. Firstly, to win the match, the winner must climb up and over the cage. Exiting the cage from the door wouldn't count. Secondly, no WWE superstar could interfere in the match without resulting a DQ. The match was stacked against Hazel since she'd never been in a cage match before. If she lost, she would marry Punk and that was something Jeff couldn't even think about without getting upset. Through it all, Jeff still held himself responsible for the whole situation. If he lost Hazel to Punk, he'd never forgive himself. He knew what he had to do to make everything right.

Hazel sat in the locker room getting ready for the cage match wondering if she was completely insane. Everyone had tried to talk her out of it so they couldn't be anything but relieved if she did back out. But that wasn't Hazel. She had psyched herself into believing that "doing her best" would magically make her win. She headed towards the entrance ramp knowing that it was time. Do or die. She plastered on a fake smile trying to mask her fear. Jericho, Kane, Taker, and others stared at her blankly. She knew they were beside themselves over her decision.

Taker half smiled at his sister as he handed her a bottle of water. "Good luck." He said.

"Thanks..." she replied weakly. "I'll need it…" she said softly as she passed them and waited for her entrance theme to start. She walked to the ring and stared at the monstrous cage which surrounded the ring. This was it. She could still turn and run, but where would she go? Jeff moved on. Her life was in the WWE. Punk's music played as he began walking towards the ring with a huge smile on his face as he approached her. Hazel watched as she drank the last of the water before chucking the bottle out of the cage. The bell rang to begin the match.

Backstage, everyone was watching the match, knowing that no one could help her if she needed it. The match began with a few exchanges between the two. Hazel had landed a couple nice kicks on Punk's back. No one was really sure if Punk was letting Hazel believe she was doing well or if he had truly underestimated her skills. After a few more exchanges, Punk clipped her and sent her body towards the mat with a thud. He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her to her feet.

"You really think you can beat me?" he spat in her face.

A smile crossed her lips as she grabbed his ears and fell to the mat, driving his neck and head to the canvas. She jumped to her feet and quickly began to climb the turnbuckle towards the cage. Punk wasn't even off the mat yet, and she was beginning to climb the chain links of the cage. The crowd began cheering as she climbed the cold cage. She felt him at her feet, tugging her down. She looped her fingers through the cage and began kicking furiously at Punk, who pulled her legs attempting to drag her back towards the mat. Her legs kicked wildly as she tried to break his grasp on her. Hazel looked out into the crowd and knew that kicking Punk off of her wasn't the answer. Rather, she managed to place her legs onto his shoulders. As she let go of the cage, she swung her body and executed a perfect hurricarna. Punk landed on his spine with a thud. The crowd cheered as she sprung back to her feet and quickly scrambled towards the cage again.

Backstage, the guys watched the match and couldn't help but cheer for Hazel as she climbed the cage for the second time. They couldn't hide who they were rooting for in the match. Matt watched and felt a sense of pride, knowing that Hazel had improved her skills while she worked with him.

Hazel was climbing the cage once again, struggling to pull herself up the chain links to her freedom. She wasn't sure where Punk was, she feared if she knew, her concentration would shift from climbing. She could almost touch the top of the cage and she wanted to end this match quickly so she'd be free. Free from Punk. Free from everything. Also, winning this match would give her respect from the whole locker room, which wouldn't be a bad thing. She had reached the top of the cage and she began to climb onto the top. The crowd cheered wildly as she turned to climb down the other side of the cage. She was at the top and on the way out. All she had to do was touch the floor now. Punk was almost at the top of the cage also. She wondered if she should just fall from where she was to ensure she'd hit the ground first. She felt Punk grasping for her as he leaned from the top of the cage. Her eyes shot up at him as he smiled at her. He grabbed a hold of her hair and used the cage as leverage to pull her back to the top.

"I don't think so Hazel…" he laughed at her as he drug her by the hair onto the top of the cage once more. She balanced her body on the cage with her one arm and attempted to push him with her free hand. She could feel her scalp burning as he twisted her hair in the palm of his hand. Her head was throbbing as the battle raged on top of the cage. Punk grabbed her hair and began slamming her head into the cold steel of the cage. Hazel released her arm from the cage and began battling back with both of her hands, knowing it was do or die as she dangled from the cage. Punk watched as she released her hand from the cage and quickly slipped his arms underneath her. Before she could react, he had her right where he wanted her. A sadistic smile crossed his lips as he pulled her towards him. The crowd was roaring, and the lights were blinding as Punk pulled her from the cage and sent them both towards the mat. As she felt herself being pulled from the cage, a blood curdling scream escaped her lips. Punk landed on his leg and butt, Hazel landed face down on the mat. The crowd began booing as Punk's smile refused to fade. She laid face down, unmoving on the mat as Punk hopped to his feet. He smiled at her as he began kicking her in the ribs, much to the displeasure of the fans. Punk stood over her, laughing as she dazedly looked up at him. Knowing that she had no clue where she was or what was happening to her. The crowd began cheering, distracting Punk from Hazel. In her dazed state, she saw something climbing the cage or was it someone. She didn't know she was unable to know for sure before everything went black. That was the last thing she remembered.


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is the last chapter of the story. I hope everyone enjoyed the Hazel/Jeff Saga. Read and Review. I love you guys!**

**+Chapter 27+**

_Flashback:_

_Rey Mysterio stared at his cell phone as he stood waiting near the parking lot doors. The PPV had just started, but Hazel's match hadn't started yet. He, much like everyone else hated the idea of her competing in the match she was scheduled for later that night. His phone rang and a grim smile crossed his face. 'Jeff Hardy' flashed on his cell phone screen as he opened the phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"I'm here."_

_Rey opened the door and there stood Jeff, looking like he'd just been to hell and back. Jeff stuck his head in the door to check that it was clear before fully entering the building._

_"Hey man! Thank God you're here! I love Hazel to death but she'd insane! Only you can help her! That whole 'no superstar' clause makes it so ONLY you can help her."_

_"I guess me being retired helped me this one time…" Jeff tried to joke._

_"Her match is up next… you need to find her before she goes out…" Rey said leading Jeff towards the locker room area._

_Jeff shook his head. "One thing that I always did wrong with Hazel was that I never let her have her spotlight. She wants to go through with this… I'm going to let her prove herself…."_

_Rey's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?!"_

_"When she needs me, then I'll interfere…"_

* * *

Jeff was in the locker room with Rey, completely undetected. They watched Hazel's match even though it pained them both to watch it. Hazel was on the top of the cage battling with Punk, who had her by the hair. Jeff felt the pit of his stomach rip apart when he heard the scream from Hazel as he watched her fall from the top of the cage and land on the mat face first.

"Oh my God!" Rey screamed as both men noted that Hazel was unmoving.

Without a word, Jeff ran from the locker room out towards the ring. At this point, he didn't care who saw him. He needed to get out to Hazel. The fans began cheering as he flew down the ramp and quickly climbed to the cage. Punk was kicking Hazel, who was hardly conscious. Punk looked up at Jeff as he threw himself from the cage, landing on Punk with a loud thud. Springing to his feet, he went to Hazel's side. She had rolled herself towards the ropes and now she looked at him like she was seeing him in a dream.

"Jeff…" she said almost audible, her hand stretching to touch his cheek.

"I'm here… we need to get you out of here…" he said.

"You came back for me?" she muttered softly.

"Of course I did! Hazel, I don't know what Matt told you but Kathy isn't having my baby! We never slept together. I love you!" he said kissing her cheek as he felt Punk grab him by his hair and away from Hazel. Jeff saw her eyes widen as she was filled with fear. She struggled to pull herself up, but the pain was too great. Shooting up and down her body. Jeff and Punk continued to exchange blows as she tried to move, over and over. She felt like she couldn't breathe, she pulled her hands up to her mouth and coughed hard into her soft hands. Her eyes widened as she saw the bright red blood which now stained her hands. Her own words flashed back to her mind. 'Win or die trying…'

She wiped the blood onto her ring gear not wanting Jeff or anyone to see it. Before she knew it, Jeff was quickly back at her side, pulling her to her feet. She screamed in pain as her legs buckled and she almost fell back down. Jeff was fully supporting her weight as he looked at Punk, who was clearly down for the count.

"Come on," he whispered to her as he hoisted her up onto the turnbuckle. Hazel's hands were shaking terribly as she tried to grasp the links of the cage. Jeff pushed her legs up as she tried to keep a hold on the cage as she climbed. Feeling like her body was ripping into two pieces the whole time. She was at the top of the cage when she felt movement from underneath them. Punk was back on his feet and knocked Jeff away from her. Her legs swung against the cage as she tried to get a last power boost. She had to climb from the cage. It was the only way. She thought about everything they'd been through and how much she loved Jeff Hardy. He was her world and he needed her to climb out of the cage. She needed to climb out. They needed her to do this. After everything he'd done for her in the past, this was all he'd ever asked her to do…

She kicked her legs against the cage and pulled herself onto the flat top. She swung her body so she could climb down the other side, even though the pain was tearing her apart, she heard the cheers of the crowd and knew that she could do this. She started the descent down the cage when she felt someone at her feet. There stood Rey Mysterio and Chris Jericho.

"It's ok, Haze, It's ok!" Chris called to her as he started to climb towards her. "I got you." He said wrapping his arms around her. "Let go."

Her fingers were numb from holding onto the cage for dear life. Chris lowered her towards the floor where Rey and Jeff were waiting. Her feet touched the ground and her theme music started to fill the arena. The crowd's cheers were overpowering. Jeff scooped her up into his arms. She felt safe and protected once more. She clung to Jeff with all her might as the three men walked backstage. Hazel's coughing was increasingly worse, and her efforts to conceal the blood were futile. Jeff's eyes widened as he saw the blood covering her hands and dripping from her lips.

"Hazel!" he cried as he rushed her to the gurney with the medics. "Help her!" he ordered.

Taker, Kane, and Matt stood watching as Jeff held Hazel's hand. "I love you! I need you Hazel!"

The medics had a grave expression on their faces. "We need to get her to the hospital." Jeff watched as an oxygen tube was placed over Hazel's mouth. She wasn't awake and that terrified Jeff. Taker approached Jeff and stared at him with the same panic look which Jeff wore on his face as well.

"Jeff," Matt said as he approached his brother.

"Not now!" he screamed pushing Matt away. "After everything you've done, you think you can just talk to me?!"

Taker looked at Kane with a painful look in his eyes. "We need to get to the hospital." He announced sounding calmer than ever.

* * *

At the hospital, pretty much everyone was there. They sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours until the door opened. Jeff jumped from his seat at the sight of the doctor.

"How is she? Can I see her?" he asked frantically.

The doctor's grim expression told a far worse story. He took a breath before addressing the room. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could tell you what you want to hear. Her injuries were too severe."

"No!" Jeff screamed as he threw himself onto the ground. Maria and Melina were quickly at his side, sobbing hysterically. "Hazel!" he screamed as his voice broke with sobs.

Kane and Taker looked at each other. Feeling heartbroken. Lost. Unsure of what to do without her. She was their sister, partner, moral compass, and so much more.

* * *

That was the day that the angel exited the show. Not before rectifying situations which needed to be fixed. Her win had ensured Jeff's reentry into the Universe. She'd gone out with a bang. Doing what needed to be done. Doing the right thing. The way she'd always lived her life. Not every story is about a happy ending the way people might define "happy ending" but for Hazel, it was a happy ending. She knew that Jeff loved her and he knew she loved him. That was all she needed to know.


End file.
